There's a new Alpha in town, partner!
by Serahhaggerty
Summary: After an accidental bite from Ruby, Emma is going through some big changes. Will everything work out, or will the town have a big bad wolf to worry about? Rated M for Sexy times, and some language, further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Despite it being the full moon, Ruby was at the Rabbit Hole, having had a few too many after a fight with Belle. She was wearing her cloak, but that apparently didn't matter. Emma was almost out of the bar when some random decided to make a comment about Belle having a taste for the dark side. Ruby lunged for him, but Emma was faster and pulled her back. Without thought, Ruby turned and sunk her teeth into Emma's arm, through her red leather jacket. Neither realized that the bite had broken through the jacket, not until later that night.

Once at the station, with Ruby securely sleeping it off in Leroy's favourite cell, Emma noticed the burning in her arm. Taking her jacket off, she saw the small amount of dried blood, and the teeth shaped bite on her arm.

Cleaning the wound up with the first aid kit that was in the station, Emma went about starting her report. One less thing to do tomorrow, and since she was amped up from wrestling a werewolf, during wolf's time no less, into the back of the cruiser, she had some time to kill before she could relax.

The burning only got worse through the night, and by 4am Emma was covered in a sheen of sweat, and panting. She couldn't think properly, her thoughts coming out less as thoughts, and more as impulses. Gripping the edge of the desk tightly, she took deep breaths, focussing on remaining coherent.

Around 5am, she noticed that her thoughts came easier, the impulses less on the forefront of her mind, and the fever seemed to have lowered. Continuing to take deep breaths, Emma tried to reason why she was suddenly sick, when she had been fine the night before. Before she got the call to the bar, before Ruby bit her…

Lunging for the phone, Emma dialled the only number she could think of to help right now, who could confirm or deny her suspicion. After 2 rings, a gruff voice answered "Granny's Bed and Breakfast. How can I help you?"

"It's Emma. I have Ruby here at the station. She had a few too many last night at the Rabbit Hole." Emma stated as calmly as she could, although her voice cracked on Ruby's name.

"Is she alright?" Granny immediately asked, knowing how quickly things can go badly during wolf's time, especially if alcohol is involved. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"She's fine. Just sleeping it off in a cell. And no one got hurt, not really." Emma said. "Well, almost no one. She may have, kind of, bit me?"

"No." Came the whispered reply. "I will be there in 10 minutes. Don't talk to anyone until I get there."

10 minutes later, Eugenia Lucas was knocking on the front door of the station. Letting her in, and locking the door behind her, Emma made to lead her to the cells, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I can smell the curse on you already. I'm sorry." Granny said with sad eyes. "It likely won't happen this moon, but by next at the latest, you will change too."

"So, I am 'infected' or 'cursed' or whatever?" Emma replied calmly, too calmly for Granny's taste. "I am going to be a werewolf now too?"

"Yes." Was the simple reply. "Although I shouldn't be able to smell you like this if it happened only a few hours ago. You shouldn't show any signs of it for days."

Emma didn't reply, simply walking and expecting Granny would follow, as she led them into the main part of the station. Red was awake in her cell, and had heard everything that had been said. "I bit you?!" Ruby whimpered from her cell. "God Emma, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I never lose control enough to do that when I have my cloak. I'm so, so sorry." Ruby broke down into tears, repeating that she was sorry like a mantra.

Emma knew that she should be more upset, that she should be scared, but instead she merely cocked her head, and then began laughing. It was a deep belly laugh, full of mirth, at having found herself in another life altering situation yet again. Both women stared at her, too stunned to speak, as the blonde continued in her laughing fit.

Finally having gotten her laughter under control, Emma attempted to explain. "If it's not one thing, it another. There is always something in my life that is going wrong, or changing, or completely flipping my life around. I will be fine, I always am. I will get a cloak, or something that helps me like yours, and learn to control the change. At least now I can track people in the woods too, not just the city!" Emma quickly spouted before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Are you serious?! You are laughing about becoming a monster who can kill people?!" Red shouted, gripping the bar of the cell and bending them slightly in her anger, without realizing. "You could hurt people! What about your parents? Friends? Henry?!"

At the mention of her son's name, Emma immediately became deathly still. Anger glinted in her eyes as she slowly stalked over to the cell in front of Ruby. Granny watched, shocked at both Emma's movements, but also at the power she seemed to be giving off.

"You think I don't realize how dangerous this will be? How fast I will have to work to make sure my family stays safe?" Emma's normally smooth voice came out a rough growl. "You will not speak of them as if I don't care. They are my family. They are All I care about. Do you understand?" Her voice dipping lower at the end.

Ruby released her grip on the cell's bar, and took an involuntary step back. She couldn't help but notice the yellow ring in Emma's eye's, or the way she had her teeth bared at her. Ruby looked down and away, not able to hold Emma's gaze.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Emma stepped to the bars in a single step, even though it should have taken her two, shouting directly at Ruby.

"Yes. I'm sorry for saying it like that." Ruby maintained her position, eyes on the floor.

Granny watched, awed at the display of power that Emma had just put on. She knew what it meant, but how it was happening so quickly was beyond her. Ruby was an Alpha by blood, and by right. She had challenged her own mother, and won. For her to submit to Emma, who hadn't even completed a full change yet, meant that she, Ruby, Emma and this town were in for a very interesting future. Especially Emma if what she guessed was happening was correct.

Ruby had never lived with a pack. She didn't know the old legends and stories. She was just a pup herself before the curse happened.

Shaking her head, seemingly to dispel her anger, Emma opened the cell. "I think you are good enough to go home. Talk to Belle, work out whatever the issue is. Don't go drinking again, not during Wolf's Time. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for getting me out of there. I'm sorry that this happened, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry that I'm not alone anymore. I promise to help you in every way I can." Ruby stood beside Emma, still eyeing the floor. Stepping to the side, into Emma, Ruby briefly nuzzled her chin, then stepped away, with a blush tinting her cheeks.

'_Why did I do that?'_ Ruby wondered to herself. She wanted the blonde to know she was sorry, and to forgive her, but that was odd, even for her.

Emma allowed the apology Ruby gave, understanding it immediately for what it was. _'Why do I know that is her way of apologizing?'_ Lifting Ruby's chin, Emma forced her to make eye contact. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. But really, I'm ok. I don't feel like a monster. I just feel… strong." Fixing a serious look into Ruby's eyes, Emma told her with certainty, "We will get through this. No worries. But it's going to cost you." Breaking out her crooked smile that could make anyone melt, Emma pulled Ruby in for a hug. "Breakfast tomorrow and free cocoa for a week should just about do it. Subject to change to a full week's breakfast if it gets really bad." Emma finished with a wink.

Ruby returned her smile, not moving out of Emma's arms. "Go see your girl. Get some rest, and call me later, and we can go over everything I need to know then."

With a small smile and nod, Ruby moved to join Granny by the entrance of the station. Nodding to the Sherriff, Granny walked out behind Ruby, closing the door behind them.

Granny had watched the entire interaction in silence. She may no longer change, but she understood the behaviour she was seeing. They were going to all need to have a long talk very soon. But she needed to check her books first. This could be very good, or very bad. Either way, big changes were coming, especially for Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning. This will be a 4- way relationship. There will be some smut, and it will be between any and all of the characters in the relationship. There will likely be a magic!penic, and likely macig!babies. If you are not interested, or offended by any of these ideas, please enjoy another story. I have favorited a large number of great authors from this Fandon if you would like any suggestions.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

She felt like she had drunk a frat house under the table, before jumping off a cliff. He body ached, her vision swam, and her head felt like the entire percussion section of the high school's band was practicing in it. With a groan, Emma rolled onto her back realizing that she had fallen asleep on the couch in her apartment full clothed, shoes and all. Luckily she had called David and asked him to get one of the part-time deputies to cover her shifts for the rest of Wolf's Time this month.

Grabbing her cell phone, Emma saw that it was just after school hours, and she was due to meet Henry at Granny's. Stopping in the bathroom to run a brush through her hair, and quickly brush her teeth, Emma rushed from the apartment, and headed to meet with her son.

Henry was already waiting for her, having ordered a chocolate milkshake for both of them, as he usually did. Emma was having trouble concentrating on Henry though, as everything seemed heightened to her today. She could smell the sweaty guys at the counter, and the cheap beer they were drinking. She could hear the utensils scraping on the dishes as people ate their meals. It was overwhelmingly distracting.

When Henry was finished his shake, and had hugged Emma goodbye to head home to finish his homework, Emma moved over to the counter to catch either Ruby or Granny to talk about when they could begin her "Werewolf 101" lessons, as she had dubbed them.

While she was waiting, Belle joined her at the bar, and they struck up an awkward conversation. "So is Ruby still in the dog house for whatever you guys were fighting over last night?' Emma started, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, although that is something we are all going to be talking about tonight." Belle replied with a huge grin. "We were fighting about my wanting Ruby to bite me. Werewolves live much longer than humans, almost 4 times as long. Ruby and I have true love, but she doesn't want to "curse" me to being a monster. I don't want to grow old and leave my true love behind. I want to be with her as long as I can."

"Ok… so what's that got to do with my "Werewolf 101" lessons tonight?" Emma asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I want this, and since you are going to be part of her pack now, I don't see why I can't join as well." Bell finished simply, as if being bitten and turning was no worse joining an after school club. As Belle flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning to look for Ruby, Emma was blasted with a strong combination of scents. One was Ruby, she knew that from last night. The other was like honey suckle and sandalwood, with a hint of something just Belle. Without thinking, Emma took a deeper breath in, tasting the scents on her tongue.

'_The other in our pack has marked her as her. They smell good together. She will make a good pack mate.' _Emma though while still tasting the air around them. _'Yes. She will join the pack soon.'_

Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts from her brain, Emma noticed that Belle was looking at her with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? You were just staring at me for a minute there, and" dropping to a hushed whisper so they would not be overheard "your eyes flashed white for a second."

"Yeah, just odd little thoughts that keep cropping up every so often. We will find more out from Ruby and Granny later. I'm sure they have an explanation." Emma shrugged, giving Belle a crooked smile.

Leaning in closer, Belle took a quick sniff of Emma, her eyes fluttering slightly. "Wow. Whatever you are wearing today smells really good. New body spray?" Belle did not move back, although she did straighten up. "It remind me of Ruby's scent, but much… more... just more. I like it."

"I'm not actually wearing anything. I didn't even shower when I woke up." Emma laughed, flashing a wide grin, not shying away from Belle's closeness. "Here enjoy while go freshen up in the little puppy's room for a minute." Emma stood directly in front of Belle, her face level with Emma's chest, as she took her jacket off and draped it around Belle's shoulders. Heading off to the washroom, Emma chuckled as she saw Belle trying to discretely sniff more at the jacket.

When she returned to the counter though, her seat had been taken by a large, heavily sweating man with a greasy beard. He looked to easily be above 6'6" and must have weighed around 300lbs. He was leaning close to Belle who was leaning away heavily, looking around with timid eyes. Ruby was taking an order at the front of the diner, and Granny was busy in the kitchen. It seemed that he may have had a few too many at happy hour.

Emma scented the air without thought as she moved closer. She could detect two new scents in the air, fear and arousal. The fear she could tell belonged to Belle, as it carried her scent with it. The arousal was pouring off of the man attempting to move closer still to Belle. _'He is making her fear him and it is arousing him. She is ours, not his.'_ Emma thought again in new way she was coming to suspect was her inner wolf developing.

As the man lifted his hand and placed it on Belle's thigh, several things happened at once. Emma let out a small growl, which caught Ruby's attention. Belle gasped in shock at the man who was gripping her leg tightly without invitation. Emma's eyes flashed white again. Granny looked out the service window seeing the situation, and knowing what about to happen from Emma's reaction. And Emma lunged for the man.

Wrenching his arm behind his back, and half lifting him onto the counter, Emma let out a deep snarl. "You do not get to touch her without her permission. She is not yours." Twisting the man's wrist to a more painful angle, Emma continued. "Do you understand?"

The man did not try to fight Emma initially, until he realized that it was a female restraining him. Attempting to push up from the bar top, he felt himself be forced roughly back down, and heard the questions repeated, with another twist to his wrist. "I said, do you understand?!"

Feeling that his wrist was about to break, the man began to nod frantically yes. "Good. Now apologize." Emma easily pulled the man into a standing position, despite the obvious size and weight difference. She pulled him around to face Belle, keeping a tight lock on his wrist.

"I'm sorry." The man stated quietly, still in shock at being handled so easily by a woman. "I didn't hear that!" Came the quick reply, with a painful twist of his wrist. He felt a snap, and cried out from the pain rushing up his arm. He was sure something had been broken on that one.

"I'M SORRY!" he cried out, tears falling freely down his face, both from the embarrassment, and from the pain. "I'M SORRY."

"Good. Do not touch what isn't your again, or I won't be so gentle next time." Emma snarled again at the man, turning and pushing him towards the front door. He stumbled, but quickly caught himself, and looked back over his shoulder to see who had been tossing him around so easily. He caught sight of Emma, teeth bared in a feral grin, and rushed out through the door.

Granny pulled Bell into the back hallway, and told her to go wait in the B&B common room, and she would send the girls back shortly to see her. Ruby was already clearing out the guests, stating that they were closing early for the night, and that their meals and drink were on the house. A few grumbled, having not yet received their food, but left none the less after seeing Emma still standing in the middle of the diner breathing heavily and shaking slightly.

Granny carefully approached Emma, making sure to keep a wide space around her, to assess her control. "You alright there?" Granny asked keeping her hands in front of her, attempting to appear as non-threatening as she could despite Emma's closed eyes.

Taking another deep breath, Emma opened her eyes, and attempted to smile. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I dunno what happened. Just he was making Belle scared, and I could smell her fear. And he was liking it. Ugh, I could smell that too. What the hell?!" Emma had her face scrunched up. She didn't notice the shocked looks on both of the other women's faces.

Emma's eyes were still very much white. "Umm, what's up? You guys are kind of staring." Emma shifted uncomfortable under the scrutiny

"Your eyes, they are white. Well, kind of golden white, if that makes sense, but yeah, not your normal green." Ruby stated, not understanding how Emma could have just done what she had with having only just been bitten. She didn't know a lot, but she knew most wolves weren't as strong as Emma had just shown, most didn't have the level of control not to outright lose their temper during wolf's time, and none that she knew of had ever been able to do any of that without having successfully completed their first transformation.

"Why don't you both take Belle up to one of the rooms and calm down for a bit. I will clean up down here, and then we can all go over some of the stories you will need to hear." Granny gestured towards the back where the inn joined the diner.

"Uh, sure. Come on Rubes." Emma called, turning and walking quickly toward the back. "I'll grab Belle, you grab a room key."

Ruby wanted to argue that she should go with to get Belle, but felt the need to listen to what Emma had told her to do. She shook her head, and just went to grab the room key. Emma's old room was still open, so she grabbed the key and went to meet her girlfriend and her best friend. _'Things are about to get very interesting, thats for sure.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma found Belle in the sitting room, curled up in a large chair by the fireplace, using her jacket as a blanket. Walking quickly over to her, she knelt down beside her, but didn't move any closer. She was worried that she had frightened Belle with her aggression towards the man earlier, and did not want to upset her any further if that was the case. "Are you ok?" Emma asked cautiously.

Belle immediately raised her head, having not heard Emma come in. "Of course. Thank you for stopping him. I didn't want to make a scene when he came over, but I froze when he grabbed my leg." Belle grinned lazily up at Emma, pulling the jacket tighter against her as she spoke.

Emma noted that something seemed off with Belle. Scenting the air, Emma noted that Belle had no fear, but that she was most definitely doused in Emma's scent, and what seemed to be arousal. She also noted that it smelt like Belle had been drinking. Cider from the smell of it, and strong cider at that, although she could not remember Belle drinking when she had been in the diner.

'_Mmm. She knows who we are. That is good. And she smells like us now too. No one will touch what is our again.'_ Again, Emma shook the strange thought out of her head. She felt like she was going crazy, hearing thoughts that didn't seem like her own in her head. But she knew they kind of made sense if they were coming from the wolf. It seemed to really like both Belle and Ruby. Maybe she should ask Ruby about this when got upstairs.

"Granny said for us all to relax in one of the rooms upstairs. Ruby is grabbing a key and meeting us up there." Emma stood and held out her hand to Belle, who untucked her legs from under the jacket, and quickly stood. The rapid movement seemed to make her unsteady, and Bella stumbled into Emma.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess that glass of cider was stronger then I thought." Belle gestured with the empty glass in her hand.

Emma took the glass from Belle's hand, and placed it on the small table next to the chair she had been sitting in. Without letting go of Belle, she swiftly moved to her side, and picked her up bridal style. "Let's just get you up to the room and your girlfriend." Emma stated with an easy smile.

Belle simply smiled in return and snuggled into the crook of Emma's neck, breathing deeply, and pulling the jacket closer to herself again. Making their way up the stairs, Emma say Ruby waiting by the door to her old room.

Watching Emma carry Belle towards her, Ruby was instantly concerned that she had been hurt. "Is she alright?" Ruby immediately asked as they neared. Scenting the air herself, she noted that there did not seem to be any blood, only the mild scent of cider, the strong scent of Belle and Emma mixed together with her own scent, and hints of arousal. It was a confusing mix, especially as Emma's scent was so strong. It was earthy, like spring, but sweet as well.

"No, she was just a little wobbly after she had a glass of cider apparently. Didn't want her to twist her ankle on the stairs, and I knew you would be anxious to see her." Emma answered, not looking the least bit uncomfortable carrying Belle in her arms. "Shall we?"

"Um, sure, of course. Here, I'll get the door." Ruby answered, unlocking the door and opening it wide for Emma to walk through. "You smell good as a wolf, by the way. Its strong, but not overwhelming. Just really, really good." Ruby walked into the room as Emma laid Belle in the middle of the bed. The scent had gotten stronger as Emma passed, and she couldn't help inhaling deeply.

"Belle said the same thing earlier. I think that's why she is making out with my jacket." Emma laughed as Belle rolled to her side, nuzzling into the jacket, as she had drifted off on the way up to the room.

Ruby thought she should feel jealous of Belle's behaviour, but she for some reason found that it seemed normal. Stifling a yawn, Ruby headed to the bed herself, and sat up against the headboard next to Belle. Emma mirrored her position on her other side.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Emma said, looking straight across the room, not meeting Ruby's gaze. "I have been having some weird thoughts pop into my head lately. They are usually talking about "us" and are kind of possessive. Is that normal, or am I losing it? Like is that my wolf that I am hearing?"

"Well, given that you were bit less than 24 hours ago, you shouldn't be experiencing any of what you have been talking about, but it's kind of normal. Before your first change, and until you and the wolf become one, you kind of feel like you have a second person in your head during Wolf's time. Or at least I did. I didn't accept my wolf for a long time, so it was like that for years for me. After I gained control, and we, I dunno, merged I guess? Well, after that it's more like it my own thoughts with string impulses to act a certain way. The "we" and "us" thing stopped for me then." Ruby paused, and looked over at the blonde, who had begun tracing patterns absently up and down Belle's arm. Noting the proximity Emma had maintained to Belle, her reaction to the guy earlier, and Belles reaction to Emma's new wolf scent, she started to worry what might be happening between her best friend and her girlfriend.

"When you say possessive thoughts, what do you mean exactly?" Ruby narrowed her eyes towards the blonde who, realizing what she was doing, immediately put her hands in her lap. A deep blush crept from her face, down to her chest.

"Well, um. Ok, please let me finish, because I think it will get confusing, but just hear me out." Emma stood and started pacing the room. "So all my senses have been going kind of crazy today, especially my sense of smell. I can smell everything, and I'm starting to get used to it now, and I'm just doing it automatically now, like it's completely normal, but when we were talking and waiting for everything to slow down so you could talk to us, I started to be able to pick apart the scents more. I could smell you on her, and her, and I thought _'Our pack mate has marked her.'_ And I know the 'our' meant you." Emma had started to babble, trying to get everything out quickly. She had stopped her pacing and was facing Ruby as she continued.

"We were talking about how she had wanted to be bitten and become a wolf too, because she knows how we age differently, and she wants to stay with you for your whole lives together. And we age differently? And wow, that was easy to fall into the 'we' thing, is that normal too? And then I had another though about how you smell good together, then how she will make a good pack mate, and then that she would be part of the pack soon or something." Taking a deep breath, Emma resumed pacing, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "She said something about how I smelled like you now, only more _something_, oh and that my eyes flashed white when I was smelling her and staring." Emma's blush deepened. "I don't know why, but when I went to go to the washroom, I took my jacket off and put it around her. She just kept sniffing it."

Ruby had remained perfectly still as Emma had explained everything so far. It was confusing her, as some of the things she heard should have made her upset, but she just waited for Emma to continue before she was going to speak. She needed the time to think everything through.

"When I came back, that guy was sitting beside her, in my seat. Like seriously, I was just sitting there, it was obvious I was going to be right back, why would he take what was clearly _mine?!_" Emma had stopped pacing and was growling softly as she continued her story. "And I could smell that she was scared. I didn't even think about it, I just started sniffing the air. He was so close to her, and I could see and smell that she was scared. But then I caught another scent. I don't know how I knew what it was, but he was getting off on scaring her. It made me so angry. I thought _'She's ours, not his.'_ Meaning yours and mine. Is that like a pack thing? Anyway, when he put his hand on her leg, I snapped." Emma stopped in the middle of the room again, this time locking her eyes with Ruby. To her credit, Ruby didn't look away, but it was hard.

"He had his hand on her leg, and she was scared. I just reacted. I wanted to rip him to shreds. I didn't hear any thoughts that time, but I felt this urge to protect her, because she's ours. I just felt it. And you saw what happened." Emma was tense, head held high, her body vibrating with anger. Ruby saw her eyes were almost glowing again, and Ruby could no longer hold Emma's gaze. She whimpered at the look on Emma's face.

Blinking rapidly, Emma shook her head, immediately moving over to Ruby, kneeling down beside her, and began nuzzling her jaw, the same way Ruby had done to her the previous night. Relaxing immediately, Ruby snuggled into the crook of Emma's neck, pulling her into a hug. Both pulled back after a moment and smiled sheepishly.

"So what does all that mean? Am I losing my mind or is this normal?" Emma asked.

A throat cleared behind them, startling the girls. Emma whipped around quickly, bearing her teeth and letting out a deep growl at the intruder.

_**Authors Note: I am looking for someone to do some beta work for me. Let me know if you are interested. ;) Hope you like the story so far. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A voice spoke up behind them, startling the girls. Emma whipped around quickly, bearing her teeth and letting out a deep growl at the intruder. Belle bolted up at the sound, looking around for the danger. Ruby simply smiled.

"Oh hush yourself pup. I'm no more a threat then that pillow there." Granny stated, gesturing to the out-dated decorative pillow on the chair in the corner. "And besides, given everything I just heard, you are going to want me here to explain some things to you."

Granny moved over to the previously mentioned chair, taking a seat. "The three of you may want to get comfortable. This may take while to go through." Holding up a hand, Granny interrupted whatever Belle was about to say. "And before you start, I know what you want, and it looks like we may have no choice soon enough. So you will stay. But keep quiet until the end, because although you may already know a lot about werewolves, you don't know everything yet." Belle blushed and looked down at being caught. "Now get comfortable." All three women began resituating themselves quickly, eager to find out what was going on that had the older woman so serious, even for her.

After all three women were comfortable on the bed, Granny took notice of their positions. "First, I want you to look at how you are right now. Don't over think things, I will explain, but it's important you realize what's already started to happen."

Looking at each other, the girls noted their positions. Ruby was still seated at the head of the bed, with her legs over Belles lower back and the top of her thighs. Belle was lying on her stomach, under Ruby's leg's, with an arm over Emma's knee. Emma was seated beside Belle, with one of Ruby's feet in her lap, the other resting comfortably against her rear. They were a tangled mess of limbs.

"Although it is normal for packs to be close physically, the way that you three moved into this position so quickly, with one of you still being human, one having been just bitten, and one having never really lived in a pack before, says there is something more than considering each other pack mates." Granny stated without preamble. All three women blushed deeply, but none shifted from their positions.

"Ruby, both by blood, and right is an Alpha. Normally this would mean you, Emma, and when you have changed, Belle, would defer to her. You wouldn't want to upset her, would follow her directions unless you strongly disagreed with them, and would want to take care of each other. You wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for long when she was upset with you, and would feel guilty for whatever you did wrong. This isn't the case though." All three women looked at Granny slightly confused.

"Last night Ruby, when I arrived, you made Emma upset when you spoke about Henry. When she was upset, you couldn't look at her, you kept looking at the ground. When she opened the cell, you immediately nuzzled her jaw." Granny recounted to the women. Belle looked over her shoulder at Ruby, who was blushing furiously, avoiding eye contact. "The grin on your face when she hugged you and forgave you, I thought you would start wagging a tail even though the moon had gone down." Granny teased.

"Then today, the thoughts I heard Emma mention. They are possessive, not only over Belle, but Ruby too. That is unusual, as wolves only tend to become possessive over a few select things. Their pups, their territory, and…" Granny left off, waiting for the women to catch on to where this was going.

"Their mates." Belle breathed out. "They are very possessive over their mates. Often resorting to violence when they feel their mates are in danger, or if someone is disrespecting their bond, usually due to lust."

Replaying her actions and thoughts earlier in the diner, Emma sat with her jaw hanging open at the implication. Ruby had stiffened, thinking of what she too had seen.

"But mates have to be wolves as well. We don't for a mate bond with humans. And we know Belle is my True Love. Blue confirmed it with Fairy Dust after we found out about Gold's spell on Belle." Ruby said, becoming increasingly frantic as she continued. "It's not possible!"

Belle had yet to move, still staring at Granny. She though she remembered something, a rare book she had read in Gold's library on wolves. Something about magic users, the wolf curse, mates and Alpha's.

"Are you talking about the Prophecy of the White Wolf?" Belle locked eyes with Granny, who was surprised she knew of that particular Prophecy. Belle heard Ruby gasp behind her, but made no move to break eye contact with the elder.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am thinking we have here. It makes sense. How quickly she began showing symptoms, the traits she is already showing, the instinctual reactions to Ruby, to you, to threats. And she is already a magic user. A _White_ magic user. That and she has been called Saviour in Prophecy before." Granny finished, nodding sagely to Belle who sat with wondering eyes.

"Umm, hi. Still in the room, and lost. Want to clarify things a bit for me here?" Emma stated looking between all three other women. "What Prophesy is this, and how do I fit in this one?"

"The Prophesy of the White Wolf is also a history of wolves. There was a magic user who became a wolf. They were stronger, faster, and more powerful than any Wolf before it, a True Alpha. They united the packs and brought peace to the wolves at last. They and their family after them founded and ruled the Kingdom of the wolves for 1000 generations. The prospered, and wolves lived in peace they had never know before. When the line of the White Wolf fell, the kingdom fell, and for 1000 more generations the wolves lived scattered to the winds. It was foretold that there would come another wolf, The White Wolf, who would be the Saviour of the wolves, and refound the Kingdom on the wolves. They would have magic, White magic, as well as a few other things. They would not be born a wolf, but would have the curse thrust upon them. They would be of royal birth. They would also, um, have an unusual bond mate." Ruby replied. "Well, it wasn't so much about their bond mate, as their, um…_mates?_" Ruby squeaked out.

"Mates? As in, more than one?" Emma said. "You think because… that I'm… that we…"

"Yes. The only other was we can test the theory, is to check for the mark. If you are The White Wolf, it should have formed by now." Granny stated succinctly. "Here, this is what it will look like." Handing the paper over, Emma saw the symbol. It looked like four pointed, long black claw marks, the top one having another small line extending from the side like the mark of a fifth claw that had run into the other.

"Where is this supposed to show up? I haven't seen anything." Emma stated, turning her arms and hands over looking for the mark.

"It should be on your ribs, close to your heart." Belle replied.

Standing, Emma stripped off her shirt, and began looking for the mark. Granny smirked at Emma's behaviour, as both Ruby and Belle' s faces heated from their blushes. "I don't see anything, do you?" Emma continued to search herself, oblivious to the eyes of the other two women roving her figure.

"Stop." Ruby called. Emma froze, and waited for Ruby to elaborate. Hopping off the bed, Ruby walked over to Emma, and lifted her hands above her head. "What? Do you see it?" Emma asked, impatient for answers.

"Do you trust me?" Ruby asked, keeping her eyes on Emma. She nodded, and Ruby stepped around behind her. "Just remember, we are all girls here." Ruby stated, before she unclasped Emma's bra.

Moving back around to the front, Ruby shifted the bra slightly, up, so as not to bare Emma to the room, but enough to show the black mark. It started just to the side of Emma's left breast, and slashed across. Ruby had seen a small bit of it when Emma had twisted and her bra had shifted.

Gentle tracing it with her fingers, Ruby noted it looked like the mark started on her side, and moved towards the heart, tapering off to jagged points.

Emma's breathing hitched at the gentle touch. She quickly moved over to the mirror in the room to see the mark for herself, as Ruby returned to the bed to hold Belle. "Well, I guess that settles that then. I am another Saviour, of the wolf variety this time." Emma stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "The four lines are representing the claw marks from a wolf, right?" She asked.

All eyes in the room turned to Granny, who had sat quietly in the chair in the corner with a knowing smirk on her face. "Not quite. As you know, wolves, both regular and magical, mate for life. As you know, The White Wolf has more than one. You do, in fact, have three. Each line of the mark represents a mate, with the top line representing yourself."

"Wait, back up for a second. Ok, I am this White Wolf, born to save the wolves, yadda yadda yadda. But I have not only one mate, but _three?!_ And you think Ruby and Belle are each one of those mates?! Who is the fourth?!" Emma began ranting. She had started to feel a fever again, and had started to sweat as her agitation grew. "Do you know who she is? Do must or you wouldn't be telling me. Where is she?! You will not keep us from what is _ours!_" Snarling, Emma eyed Granny, the white glow having returned to her eyes.

"Clam yourself pup, you will scare your mates." Granny calmly stated, gesturing towards Belle and Ruby.

Upon seeing their worried eyes, Emma immediately calmed and moved to the bed. Nuzzling first Belle, and then Ruby, Emma wiggled her way under both of their legs, and lay on her stomach. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so worked up there. Sorry for snapping at you too Granny."

"It's fine. You are probably hungry, and it's getting close to moon rise. I'm surprised you calmed down as quickly as you did. I'm going to make some steaks for us all, why don't the three of you talk for a bit. I know you will need to sort a few things out amongst yourselves." Granny called as she moved out the door of the room. Stopping at the door, she made a point to lock gazes with Emma. "You won't turn tonight. But you are going to feel out of sorts. Your temper will flare, you will be restless, and you will have other… urges that will need to be addressed. Not to mention, the three of you need to discuss Belle being bitten as well. I suspect that you can both transfer the curse when the moon is up tonight, but only one of you needs to bite her. That needs to be settled soon though as well." Closing the door behind her, Granny left the three women to begin figuring out their new situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heads up everyone. This is where we start to get adult. Nothing too graphic this chapter, but you are warned.**_

Laying in the bed, Emma was content to just be for a few minutes. After thinking over everything that had happened in the last day, Emma decided that they did need to talk, and as much as she was enjoying the contact, they did need to get Belle sorted right away.

"So, Belle, you are apparently joining the werewolf club too?" Emma tried to joke. Belle saw her attempt at humour, and smiled widely in return. Ruby, however, did not feel the same way.

"She's not becoming a monster! I refuse to bite her. NO!" Ruby leapt from the bed and began glaring at both Emma and Belle. "There is no reason for her to suffer through this."

"Um, Ruby, small problem with that. One, it's her choice. Two, you already share True Love, so it's reasonable that she will want to be with you. Three, if I really am the White Wolf, then she's my mate too, and I want her to have that choice. So why don't you calm down, and we can all talk about this." Emma had risen from the bed, and turned to face Ruby.

"You are not taking her from me. She is _my mate. MINE!"_ Ruby snarled, and leapt at Emma, tackling her to the bed. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow, as she bared her teeth at Emma.

Belle yelped, and rolled to the top of the bed, as Emma and Ruby landed where she had just been laying. She watched as Emma flipped their position, and easily pinned Ruby's hand above her head. As Ruby continued to struggle in Emma's hold, Emma forced her hips between Ruby's thighs, pinning her lower body to the bed as well. Snarling and snapping at Emma, Ruby refused to calm down.

Having reached the limit of her patience, Emma let out a low growl that built in volume, her own eyes glowing a bright white. Ruby began to relax looking into Emma's eyes. Emma continued to growl until Ruby stopped fighting all together. Both women were panting at the exertion.

Drawing a deep breath in, Emma knew that Ruby was calm from her scent, but she could also smell her arousal. Her eyes fluttered at the scent, much stronger from her then she realized before. Still holding Ruby's arms, Emma let out a lower rumble from deep in her chest.

Having never lost a fight, Ruby was aware of her current position, and found it thrilling that Emma had been able to restrain her. It sent a bolt of desire straight through her, settling deep in her core. When she saw Emma's eyes flutter, she knew that Emma could smell her. The rumble that began deep in Emma's chest was sending further waves of desire through her. Her wolf wanted its mates, and she wanted Emma. Dipping he head to the side in submission, she knew she was inviting Emma to claim her.

Seeing Ruby submit to her, baring her throat for Emma to claim her, she couldn't stop her response. Lunging forward, Emma sunk her teeth into the spot where Ruby's neck met her shoulder. She could taste the small bit of blood on her tongue, and hear Ruby groaning, as she bucked her hips into Emma.

Ruby was lost in the sensation of Emma's teeth in her shoulder. She knew she would bear the mating mark, she had felt Emma's teeth break the skin. She wasn't expecting the arousal that had been coursing through her to reach a peak so suddenly and intensely. Unable to really move, Ruby bucked against Emma searching for the friction she needed to push her over that edge.

Emma responded to the groans and whimpers by grinding back into Ruby's groin, her teeth still locked into Ruby's shoulder. Both groaned at the contact, before Ruby stiffened in Emma's arms, moaning loudly as she came. Emma continued to grind into Ruby, prolonging her pleasure.

Releasing her hold on Ruby, Emma began to gently lick at the wound, a double set of teeth impressions, with two holes above and below. The bleeding stopped almost immediately. Leaning back, Emma locked eyes with Ruby. The intensity of the look was shocking to both. Ruby quickly brought her now free hand up to tangle in Emma's hair, bringing her in for a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

Locking eyes again, Emma smirked down at Ruby. "So how long have you had this crush on me Rubes?"

"Since you first answered the door in your sleep clothes. With those legs and abs, its kind of hard to resist." Ruby answered with a smirk of her own. "That was intense. I'm sorry I reacted that way." She continued, now locking her gaze on Belle.

Through the entire exchange, Belle had watched. It had been the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. She knew what Emma had just done, and that Ruby had initiated it.

Fanning the flush from her cheeks, she smiled back at Ruby. "I know. It's basically the same reaction you have every time I have tried to discuss it with you. But I know what I am getting into. I have done the research, I will have you and Granny, and now Emma too to help me with control. Emma is right that it is my decision. And I am choosing to spend my life with my mates."

At Belle's declaration, Emma and Ruby shared a look. With their silent agreement, they both moved, each taking one of Belle's sides. "Are you sure?" Emma asked. "We will both still be here if you decide not to do this."

"I am sure. This is what I want." Belle answered confidently. Turning to her left, she gently kissed Ruby, tracing her cheek with her fingertips. "I want you for the rest of my life, and I want that life to be a very, very long one." Turning back to the right, facing Emma. "And I have to ask, do you answer the door to everyone in next to nothing? Seems that Ruby and I have the same first impression Sheriff."

"Only to those lucky few." Emma responded with a wink. "I know you want Ruby, you are her True Love. But I have to ask, do you want me as well? I love you dearly, and aside from the Prophecy, you have never shown an interest in me as anything other than a friend."

"You are smart, beautiful, funny, and you have meant a great deal to me. I was with Ruby, and you didn't seem all that interested yourself. But I assure you, I know what I want, and that includes you." Belle answered with a small smile. Leaning in she gently pressed her lips to Emma's in a surprising kiss. "And if what Ruby just experienced was anything to go by, I am looking forward to finding out just how much you care for me as well. Now since the moon is almost up, we need to talk quickly about what just happened. Do you know what you just did Emma?"

With a heavy blush, Emma locked eyes with Ruby. "I made her submit, and then bit her? I'm pretty sure the wet spot on my stomach also means Ruby came from it?"

Both women chuckled at Emma's embarrassment. "Very hard, from the sounds of it. But where you bit her, and the mark you left. That's a mating mark for wolves. You essentially just married Ruby, according to wolf law."

Emma's jaw dropped. She had no idea what had come over her, she had just followed her impulses. And now she was wolf-married. To Ruby. Her very hot best friend. _'Our mate.'_ Shaking her head she closed her mouth waiting for Belle to continue.

"When the moon rises tonight, it is the last of Wolf's Time this month. I want you both to bite me. It won't affect me like it did you Emma, but it will be enough to start the curse. Can you both do that?" Belle asked, taking both Ruby's and Emma's hands. Sharing a look, Emma and Ruby both nodded. "Perfect. So the last thing we need to talk about is if you will both be going out or staying in tonight? I know you haven't changed yet Emma, but I know when the moon rises, Ruby can't stand to spend the entire night cooped up at home. She needs to run it off."

"I think I will run tonight, for a little bit, and then wear my cloak for the rest of the night so we can all spend some time together. What do you think Emma?" Ruby asked.

"I have a feeling that I will need to spend some time out running with one of my wives, and then some much need time snuggling up with both of my wives for the rest of the night." Was Emma's grinning reply.

Granny came back at that moment, with a large tray of steaks. "All rare, and all from the last deer you brought back Ruby." All of the women dug in, ravenous for various reasons. When dinner was finished, Granny again excused herself, saying she would talk again with them all in the morning. She left Ruby's cloak for her on her way out, which Ruby quickly put on. She could feel the moon beginning to rise.

Emma had begun to feel feverish again, and having too much energy to sit still. She knew she wouldn't change tonight, but she could feel the pull that the moon had over her. Moving back to the bed, Emma returned to her spot next to Belle. Ruby had remained cuddling with her as Emma had paced.

"Are you ready for this?" Ruby asked one last time of Belle.

"Yes. I am sure I am ready. Are both of you?" Belle replied without hesitation. Both Emma and Ruby nodded.

Gently pulling Belle forward to sit in the middle of the bed, Ruby gathered her hair back and tilted her head up to give them both access to her neck. Nodding to each other, both moved to their respective sides.

Emma ran her nose gently over where she knew she would bite, taking note of Belle's scent, as well as the scent of her arousal. Her pulse was loud, and both Ruby and Belle could hear her heart beat pickup at their proximity. The deep rumble again started in her chest, and she could hear the same erotic sound coming from Ruby. All at once, it was too much for either of them, and they lunged forward in tandem, sinking their teeth in at the same time.

Belle let out a silent scream of pleasure as she was overwhelmed in sensation, before she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle awoke feeling very warm and content. She felt the tangle of limbs around her, and smiled at the quiet conversation she could hear.

"That was intense. Is that what you felt when you marked me?" Ruby asked in awe.

"It felt very similar to when I bit you, but different at the same time." Emma answered with a smile in her voice. "We are going to have to open the window before we leave though. All I can smell is the arousal coming off of both of you, and its driving me crazy."

"Believe me, I know what you mean. Belle has always smelt mouth-watering, but the two of you in a room together makes it hard to concentrate."

"Mmm, at least now you know how I felt watching you two earlier." Belle said in a sleepy voice. She heard matching chuckles, and then felt her neck being nuzzled on either side. It was tender, but not overly painful. "How long was I out?"

"It's only been about fifteen minutes. If it had been much longer, we may have started to really worry." Was Ruby's answer. "This one took at least 10 minutes of it to calm down. Almost had to slap her."

"Hey, you didn't pass out when I bit you. I was worried. And don't act like you weren't either. You were the one whimpering for the first five minutes." Emma snapped back playfully.

"Quit it you two. I'm enjoying myself right now, so no bickering. You haven't been mated a day yet and you sound like an old married couple." Belle teased her mates.

'_Mates. Our mates. We will be strong, and they will be safe. We will make them happy.'_ Came the thought again to Emma. Smiling at the thought, she didn't bother to try and shake it away. She was happy, and she knew what her wolf was saying was true.

"Now leave me to get some rest. I expect the both of you back here before the sun rises to high. I'm sure you will both be restless after your run." Bell shooed both Ruby and Emma towards the door.

Standing from the bed, each woman changed into the clothing Granny had left for them in the joining washroom. Ruby changed into cut off denim shorts, and a white tank-top. She didn't bother with shoes. Emma changed into a sports bra and running shorts. She also went without shoes. Sharing a look, Emma and Ruby both jumped back on the bed, each kissing the mark they had made on Belle's neck, before sharing a quick kiss with her.

As the women left, Belle snuggled back into the blankets that smelt of her mates, and drifted off to a contented sleep.

Outside the B&B, Ruby led Emma to a well-worn trail leading into the forest. Both were eager to run off the energy they could both feel building inside them. Taking the lead, Ruby led Emma to a small path that headed off deeper into the woods.

"This leads to a clearing just at the edge of the deeper woods. There is a place there that I usually hide my clothes and my cape. Saves me giving half the town a show when I am too tired to run back and the moon has set." Ruby says, taking Emma's hand and lacing their fingers together. "There is enough room for a couple sets of clothes, so we can all use it when we have enough control to run together."

"I always wondered where you kept your clothes. I know you lose them when you shift. But I thought you just ran home as a wolf." Emma laughed.

"I do sometimes, unless I forget or am upset close to moonrise. It is hard to control my shift then sometimes, so I have to be careful coming home." Ruby smiled sadly at the thought.

Pulling Ruby to a stop, Emma gently pulled her chin up to, forcing Ruby to meet her gaze. "You are a passionate person, who feels things very deeply. There is nothing wrong with being upset and needing to run it off. It's part of you, your wolf. I was only bitten last night, and already I know that it's a part of me. I trust it, and you should too. And running isn't always a bad thing, so long as you come back to us. Heaven help anyone who gets an eyeful of my mate though. _Mine._" Emma finished with a playful growl.

Leaning in to nuzzle Emma's jaw, Ruby knew she was never going to look at being a wolf the same again. Emma hadn't even shifted for the first time, and seemed like she was already comfortable with everything that was being thrown at her. Being a werewolf, prophesies, mates. It was almost more than Ruby could handle, but Emma just gave a smirk, shrugged and started comforting her best friends turned mates. She really was an amazing woman. Ruby knew she was lucky she had her. And the fact that she had had a crush on Emma since her second day in town didn't hurt either.

Returning to their walk to the clearing, Ruby thought back to the last time she had a pack to run with. It had been when she had found her mother. She had felt so complete, so cared for, and with people she had barely known. Even though Emma wouldn't change tonight, she knew this would be special. Her first run with her mate.

Arriving at the clearing, Ruby showed Emma the hollowed tree that she used to hide her clothing in. There was a hidden compartment that she used to keep her things safe when she ran. Taking a step back from Emma, she let a sultry smile grace her lips, before she slowly began to remove her top, followed by her shorts. Tossing the clothing to the side, Ruby enjoyed the hungry look in Emma's eyes as she stood bare before her, save for her red cape.

"Running always leaves me feeling very _restless_. Maybe we can work off some of our nervous energy, when we get back. Assuming you can keep up, of course." Ruby taunted with a sultry wink.

Never one to shy away from a challenge, or a flirt, Emma boldly walked up to Ruby, and tangled her fingers in her hair. Pulling her into a kiss filled with as much passion as Emma could, she tugged Ruby's head back, until her slim neck was fully exposed. With a feral grin, and a low husk to her voice, she growled into Ruby's ear, "Let's find out just who has the most to work off then, shall we?"

Quickly stepping back out of Ruby's personal space, she noticed that Ruby had begun panting at their exchange. Holding her hand out for Ruby's cape, she quickly placed all the clothing into the tree, and turned in time to watch Ruby quickly shift into her wolf.

'_Our mate is gorgeous.'_ The thought said, and Emma couldn't agree more. She hadn't had the chance to interact with Ruby yet in her wolf form. This was in fact her first time seeing it, as well as the transformation.

As a woman, Ruby was breathtaking. Lithe, toned limbs with flawless pale skin. Graceful when she moved, so much so that it seemed almost unnatural. Eyes that were an open book for any that cared to read them. She could make you feel comfortable with a single smile, or cut you to the quick with a single glare.

As a wolf, Ruby was imposing. Her fur was black as night, eyes bright yellow. She stood chest height to Emma, larger than any wolf she had seen in a zoo. Her body screamed strength and power.

Unable to resist, Emma reached out and stroked her hand through the soft fur on Ruby's neck, an unconscious "Beautiful" falling from her lips. Ruby nuzzled her hand, locking he gaze with Emma.

'_She will be everything we need her to be. And we must make sure we are the same for her as well. Anything and everything she needs, we will provide it for her, and she us.'_

Suddenly jumping away, tail wagging playfully, Ruby took off into the woods. Not to be out done, Emma chased her with her own new found grace. The game was on.

They raced through the woods for miles, panting as they ran. Neither paid attention to where they ran, only to the one they ran with. The connection was incredible for them. They were free, and together.

Emma had some trouble keeping pace with Ruby, her four legs offering greater speed then Emma's two could ever hope to produce, but still they ran. Running eventually turned into a game of tag, Ruby's growls and barks mixing with Emma's laughter and giggles. Tag eventually turned into hide and seek, each taking turns tackling the other to the ground, before running off to find their own hiding spot.

As the moon began to move to the horizon, Emma and Ruby continued to play their game of tag/hide and seek, through the woods, not noticing they had begun to come close to the areas that Robin Hood and his men tended to camp.

Having heard the sounds of an animal and what sounded like a woman being chased, Robin grabbed his enchanted bow and quiver. "Stay here, my Queen. There is someone out there being chased by an animal."

"I'm not some helpless damsel. I'm coming with you." Came Regina's frosty reply. Robin had insisted that she spend the night out camping with him and his men. She had tried to enjoy herself, but the food burned over the fire, and the hard ground did nothing to improve her mood. Being the only woman in such a large group of unwashed men did not help her disposition either.

Regina had thought that having found Robin after the curse had broken was a sign that she had earned her happy ending. Here stood the man that fairy dust had told her was her True Love. And yet they always seemed to be at odds with each other.

He was adverse to the modern conveniences that this world offered, aside from the improvements around bows and arrows. He preferred to sleep in the woods, with the men, and avoid the rest of the town at all costs.

This included both Henry and Emma as of late. He had wanted to have Roland around with the men, but at Henry preferred to spend time with Charming in the outdoors, she found that he was away more often as of late. And with no longer being the Mayor, she had not seen Emma in days. Their relationship was still not the best, but she would no longer consider them enemies. She had hoped that they had moved towards being friends, but since her involvement with Robin, Emma had become increasingly distant.

With a sigh, she again gave voice only in her mind to the thought that had been plaguing her more and more as of late. '_If he is my happy ending, why am I not happy?'_

Moving silently behind Robin through the woods, she continued to listen to the sounds of the woman and the animal. It sounded like it was coming from the side of the forest that was around the town. Pausing, Robin quickly nocked an arrow. Taking aim into the forest in the direction of the sounds, Robin began to move towards a large clearing he knew to be a short distance away.

As Regina stepped into the clearing, she noticed that the moon was full and bright. _'Wolfs time.'_

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Emma burst into the far side of the clearing, looking back over her shoulder as she ran. Darting to the left, a large wolf was revealed behind Emma, clearly chasing her. She had spent enough time fighting the werewolf to know that it was Ruby.

As the wolf leapt at Emma, Regina's heart seemed to stop. But instead of the scream of fear that she expected, a loud peal of giggling left Emma's lips. Quickly, and with more grace than Regina knew she possessed, Emma ducked under the wolf's outstretched paws, coming to stand directly beside her, a large grin on her face.

At the same moment that Regina heard the distinct twang of an arrow being released, she shouted a resounding "NO!" into the night air.

Hearing the loud "NO!" at the same moment as the twang of a bow string, Emma felt a surge of energy push up through her body. Her hand shot out to her left, and plucked the arrow that had been headed straight for Ruby, from the air.

Looking at the arrow, Emma felt the anger in her rise, alongside her power. _'Someone tried to kill our mate! They will be die before they harm her!'_ Having never felt this level of rage, or power, Emma reacted purely on the new instincts that were roiling through her system.

With a deep growl, Emma was briefly engulfed in a white cloud of smoke, before reappearing in front of Robin on the other side of the clearing, her eyes glowing yellow in the dark night. "You will not harm our mate!" Emma snarled at Robin, moving quickly forward to strike at him.

Frozen at the sight of Emma grabbing his arrow from the air, then appearing in front of him in a cloud of white smoke, looking for all the world like a savage beast, Robin did not react.

Bearing her teeth before letting out a deep rumbling growl, Emma lunged towards Robin, only to stop suddenly. Inhaling deeply again, her eyes snapped to Robins right, locking on Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

Bearing her teeth before letting out a deep rumbling growl, Emma lunged towards Robin, only to stop suddenly. Inhaling deeply again, her eyes snapped to Robins right, locking on Regina. A deep rumble began in her chest as she watched the brunette's reaction to her.

Regina, having been surprised at Emma's sudden stop, gasped at seeing the yellow glow to her eyes. She knew what that meant, and that if Emma felt that Robin, or anyone was a threat, she should have not stopped in her attack.

"Emma. You…How?" Regina stuttered under the intense look she was receiving. The only response was a mismatched set of deep growls. The growl of the wolf was still directed at everyone in the clearing, any who were a threat to her mate. The second growl was much lower, and directed solely at Regina.

"Emma, you need to leave here. Go finish your run. We will talk tomorrow. Go now." Regina calmly instructed, hoping that she could get through to Emma in her semi feral state. She knew that most wolves were not in control of their actions during wolfs time, but Emma hadn't changed yet, so she hoped that she was in control enough to listen to her.

With a movement she was becoming all too familiar with, Emma shook her head, and tried to force her body to relax. After several deep breaths, she was able to grunt a few words to the group. And Regina's heart hurt upon hearing them.

"This is _my_ territory. We run free here. Do not try to hurt _my mate_ again, or I will kill you." Emma ground out through clenched teeth, hands clenched into tight fists.

Robin made to protest, but was silenced by a wave of Regina's hand. Any aggression would result in 2 very upset wolves, and after learning that Emma considered Ruby to be her mate, the likelihood was that none of them would survive if she lost control. That she had even spoken was a testament to her strength, something Regina had always secretly admired about Emma.

"We did not know that you had claimed this territory, or that this is your mate. We only sought to help someone who we believed to be in danger, which we now know you are not. We ask to remain at the camp we have made, so long as we respect your claim?" Every the diplomatic royal she was trained to be, Regina continued to try to direct the situation to a peaceful outcome.

"Agreed. They do not follow. But they may stay for now." Emma barked back, never moving her eyes from Regina. She did not hold Emma's gaze, but did not submit either. Her wolf rumbled again with approval. "You may do as you wish on our land."

Turning from the group, Emma placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shocked at the entire exchange, it was several moments before Regina realized she still had Robin silenced. Absently flicking her hand towards the man, she was met with a tirade of angry questions.

"What was that?! She has magic?! What's this about her mate?! That wolf?! And why did you silence me like that?! I could have taken care of that wolf, and we would all be safer!" Robin continued to shout, arms punctuating the air as he spoke.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Regina began explaining what had just occurred. "That wasn't just a wolf, but a werewolf. Two, in fact. And tonight is part of wolfs time, when they are at their most powerful. Emma also has magic that isn't controlled at the best of times. I just avoided our slaughter!"

"What do you mean 'our slaughter?' It was one wolf and Emma. She isn't very powerful, can barely light a candle from what I have heard." Robin defended, still not realizing what had almost happened.

Rolling her eyes, Regina tried to understand how she was supposed to spend her life with someone this dull. "Magic is fuelled by emotion. Emma is clearly affected by the werewolf curse too, given her eyes. It being wolf's time, means her emotions are at an all-time high. You attacked her mate, Ruby, which for most wolves means she should have killed you or hunted you until moon set. For whatever reason she stopped and was able to rein her anger in. And as for power, she may be untrained, but she just 'poofed', as she calls it, twice in just a few moments, and had no trouble taking someone with her the second time. There are few that can successfully do that alone, but to do it with ease with another person, especially untrained, tells you just how much power she really has. She could have killed all of us here, myself included, with a flick of her wrist, and you think you could have 'taken care of it'?"

Realizing just how little he really understood, Regina knew she needed to take some space from Robin before she said something she regretted. "I'm going home. No, I don't need you to take me there. You were given permission to stay where you were, so long as you stay away from them. So just go back to camp and take care of your men and Roland. We will talk tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, Regina took herself home in a cloud of purple.

Back at the mansion, Regina stripped and headed for the shower. _'Mate. When did that happen?'_ She was still having trouble connecting the Emma she knew with the dangerous and powerful woman she had seen tonight. Sure she knew that Emma had such potential for the magic she had been born with, but the ease with which she had used her power tonight was breathtaking.

'_Mated. To Ruby. At least she gets a happy ending. She of anyone I cursed, deserves it.'_ Turning the water to the highest she could stand, Regina stepped into the shower and let the water mix with her tears at her own lack of happiness.

Turning off the water as it began to finally run cold, Regina dried her body and began applying moisturizer, following her normal bedtime routine. As she slipped into the soft sheets of her bed, she could hear the sounds of what she was sure was Ruby and Emma demonstrating their love in the clearing not far from her home. Trying to ignore the images her mind conjured, Regina fell into a fitful sleep plagued with yellow ringed green eyes and the scent of lilac, rain, and something wild.

Appearing in the clearing that they had left the cloak, Emma set about gathering the items from the hiding spot. Ruby waited patiently as Emma slung the cloak around her body, the shift back to human not nearly as painful.

Watching Ruby shift back to her human form, Emma struggled with the arousal that pooled low in her belly. Standing in what little light the moon still offered in the small hours of the morning, Ruby was breathtaking. _'Ours. Our mate.'_ The thoughts had started to blur into one being, but Emma was too enthralled to notice.

Still feeling the power and heavy emotion of their encounter in the woods, Emma crossed to Ruby, locking eyes, silently asking for permission to follow her instincts. She was in control, and would not give in if Ruby did not want to take this step just yet.

Ruby was stunned by the grace with which Emma moved. The power she had unconsciously demonstrated, and the devotion she had shown to her, declaring her as her mate to Robin and his men, it was moving. No one had ever defended her the way Emma just had. She claimed Storybrooke as '_theirs_', marking her an equal in every way.

Their run had had been playful, something Ruby had never experienced before. Emma didn't fear her in any way. She just accepted her, loved her, and wanted her for her. And Ruby was more than ready to allow Emma to show her just how much she was wanted and loved.

Pulling Emma flush against her, Ruby began nipping along Emma's jaw, nuzzling at her throat. Fingers tangled in hair, and lips met in passionate, breath-stealing kisses. With a quick tug, Ruby's cape fluttered to the ground, although neither woman noticed. Hands continued to roam, and what minimal clothing Emma wore was quickly torn from her body.

Breathy moans began to fill the night air as their passion increased. Still feeling the power in her body from her earlier anger, Emma quickly became the aggressor. Lowering Ruby gently to the ground atop her cape, Emma began exploring every curve and dip of Ruby's body with her lips and tongue, starting with the hollow of her throat.

Kissing and nipping a trail over to the new mating mark, Emma began to suck heavily, leaving a large reddish- purple mark in the middle. Her hands continued to explore, tracing down Ruby's ribs and across the toned plane of her stomach. The scent of their combined arousal in the air was driving Emma mad, and when her fingers reached the soft curls at the apex of Ruby's legs, a throaty groan left her lips. Unable to hold off any longer, Emma gently ran her fingers through the soaked folds, swallowing Ruby's gasp in another kiss.

Unconsciously, Ruby's hips began to cant into Emma's fingers, seeking more of the gentle touch. Lowering her head, Emma quickly took a hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, before soothing with her tongue, only to bite again a moment later. Following a tug on her hair, Emma shifted to Ruby's other breast, and brought her free hand up to the other swollen tip.

As the sounds continued to grow in volume, so did the scents in the air. Pulling back from Ruby, Emma's eyes were again glowing, and a low growl had begun to build in both women's chest. "MINE." Was growled simultaneously by both women before they met again in a clash of lips, teeth and tongue.

Roughly Emma entered Ruby with two fingers, earning a barely softened scream of desire from the older wolf. Thrusting roughly, Emma responded with only a growl, setting a punishing pace for her mate. She wanted to claim her completely, to please her as no one else could. "Ugh, harder… deeper Emma, oh GOD!" Ruby begged, eyes closed, breathing coming only in pants. She didn't care that they were close enough to town for people to hear them. Only her and her mate existed in that moment.

Pulling completely out of the velvet walls, Emma moved down Ruby's body until she was able to see the glistening folds in front of her. Running the flat of her tongue from her entrance up and around her clit, Emma moans aloud at the taste of her mate. Focussing in on the bundle of nerves, Emma began lapping at every drop of moisture her tongue could seek out. Her mind became a haze of Rudy's vocalizations and scent. Licking, sucking, gently scraping her teeth, and then soothing with her tongue again.

"More. God Emma, more. Please, more. I need MORE." Ruby pleaded into the night. She wanted to feel claimed, to feel Emma everywhere, to feel joined to Emma completely. The moon had yet to set, but she hadn't shifted back when Emma had removed her cape. But she could feel her wolfs instincts and drives, pushing her to need more.

Unable to think beyond the haze of her instincts to please her mate, Emma raised her hand to Ruby's temple, and let her magic find what her mate needed from her mind. Feeling her magic wrap around them both, Emma opened her eyes at the new sensations flooding her body. Rising to her knees, Emma looked down at the fully erect cock now throbbing at the apex of her thighs.

Looking back at the panting wolf under her, and scented the spike of arousal in the air as Ruby took in her new part. Ruby's yellow-ringed eyes darkened, and her tongue darted out to lick at her lips. Returning to her previous position over her wolf, Emma captured Ruby's lips again in a searing kiss.

Shifting between Ruby's legs fully, Emma guided the tip of her cock to Ruby's entrance, slowly entering until she was fully sheathed in Ruby's velvet walls, holding still at Ruby adjusted to the feeling. Locking her legs around Emma's hips, Ruby began to rock her hips onto Emma, setting a gentle pace.

'_OURS. MINE. OUR MATE. OURS. MINE.' _continued to bounce around in Emma's and Ruby's mind's, spurring their actions on faster. Emma's cries and moans of pleasure joined Ruby's as they began to frantically strain against each other. "Emma, god, Emma, harder. Fuck, fuck, Emma. Agh, fuck." Ruby cried out, locking her arms and legs around the blonde.

Gripping Ruby's hip in a bruising hold, Emma shifted her hips, and began to thrust into Ruby as hard and fast as she could. "FUCK." Fell from both their lips at the sensations. Animalistic growls and screams of pleasure were echoing around the clearing as both women began to sweat from their exertions.

Feeling the coil in her belly tighten further, Ruby panted into Emma's ear, as she continued to thrust into her. "Fuck…Emma…I'm…I'm gon…gonna…COOOM" Ruby cut off with a scream, raking her nails down Emma's back, leaving deep scratches. Emma responded by increasing the power and speed of her thrusts, causing Ruby's pleasure to rise higher. She raised her head, and instinctively sunk her teeth into Emma neck, marking her as her mate.

Emma was overwhelmed in pain and pleasure. She had been struggling to hold back her own orgasm to come with Ruby, but hearing her scream, while feeling the nails down her back pushed Emma over the edge. She began to buck wildly into Ruby, her nails breaking the skin where she held her hip. Reaching her peak, Emma felt Ruby sink her teeth into her neck, creating a mate mark of her own. Emma's vision went white as her entire world seemed to come to a standstill. The pleasure coursing through her was too much, and she felt her power push out from her with the excess.

Panting as her vision returned, Emma felt Ruby gently lapping at her neck, helping to clean the wound. She and Ruby were still wrapped around each other, Emma still inside Ruby. Shaking her head, she found that her instincts were almost non-existent, and that she could only feel at contentedness coming from her wolf.

Pulling back, Emma looked down into Ruby's eyes, seeing vulnerability there that was new. Ruby was blushing, and had a small smile on her lips. Emma wondered how she had ever missed the feelings that she had for Ruby, or the feelings that Ruby clearly had for her.

"You are so beautiful." Emma stated, punctuating her statement with a kiss. "How did I miss this between us? I knew I liked you, but looking into your eyes now, how did I never realize it was love?"

"Probably the same way I did. Not thinking about it, and focussing on everything else that has been going on. I'm still amazed that Belle and I found each other, so missing this isn't that big of a surprise." Ruby giggled. She reached up and tucked Emma's hair behind her ear, gently cupping her cheek. "But don't think for a second that I love you any less than I know you do me. That light that went out when I marked you, it looked a lot like when true-loves kiss breaks a curse, only stronger."

"Light?" Emma looked around and noticed that several trees had bark and limbs missing, some of the smaller trees were completely uprooted. Car alarms could be heard going off in the distance. "Wow. Glad we were in the forest when that happened. And I don't doubt our love Rubes. I can feel it. And hell, we are part of fairy tales. If things happened normally, I would be worried."

Cupping Ruby's cheek in return, Emma leaned down until her lips were almost touching Ruby's. "I love you. You are my mate. My true love. And that will never change."

"I love you too, my mate. Now let's go home to our other mate, and see if we can't figure out what to do with your new little 'extra', hmm?" Ruby pulled Emma down into a deep kiss that left them panting.

Not wanting to get too caught up, they moved apart and redressed in whatever clothing hadn't been shredded in their urgency. Not much was left.

"Think you can do that 'poof' thing again and get us back to our room? I don't fancy giving the town a show of my mate's body tonight." Ruby chuckled.

"Anything for you." Emma wrapped Ruby in her arms, and kissed her soundly, allowing her power to swirl around her as she sent them back to their sleeping mate.

In the forest, Robin and his men sat around the fire, discussing the encounter with the wolf, and how they would protect the town from its savagery. When the wave of power hit them, they were knocked to the floor of the forest, and their fire was put out.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Robin yelled into the dark forest around him. Scrambling to restart the fires, he knew that something big as happening, and it would change everything.

As the wave rocked through her home, Regina was awoken to the sound of car alarms blaring up and down the street. She could feel the power that had been released, it was more than the true love magic that she had been present for in the past. It felt wild, almost dangerous, but familiar at the same time.

Leaving her home, she walked to her front yard, looking at the homes of the neighbours up and down her street. Every home had damage. Windows broken, shutters blown off, trees and bushes uprooted. The direction of all the damage seemed to point to an area in the woods behind their homes. _'What could have caused this?_' Regina wondered. _'It's almost like it was a shockwave. All these properties damaged. Trees down everywhere... My tree!' _

Rushing to the back of her home, Regina saw that not only was her tree untouched, but nothing in her property was out of place. In fact, her tree seemed fuller, more leaves and fruit than she had ever had before.

Looking to either side of her property, she could see the devastation that had occurred to the forest, and to her neighbours, but every inch of her property was unscathed. "What the hell happened?!"


	8. Chapter 8

As the smoke dissipated around them, Ruby and Emma found themselves back in the room at Granny's where they had left Belle sleeping, but there was one difference. Belle was not in the bed. The covers were thrown back, half on the floor, along with the pillows. Both immediately began scenting the air, looking for their mate.

Appearing from the bathroom with sleep mussed hair, Belle quickly ran over to join Emma and Ruby. Holding her tightly, both women shared a look of concern at the ferocity of Belles grip. "Are you ok?" Belle asked, pulling back slightly. "Were you caught in the wave?"

"We're fine. What wave?" Ruby was the first to react. "We went for a run in the woods, had a little trouble with Robin, and then…um… spent some time together before we poofed back here?"

"There was an energy blast that hit us. Emma, you have gotten calls coming in from all over town. The damage is worse the closer to the northern part of town you go." Belle handed Emma her phone with a sheepish smile. "A few people asked when I started working for the Sheriff's Department, by the way. I said I was volunteering for the night."

"David is supposed to be covering for me tonight. I should have forwarded the calls to him from the station, but I forgot. But you are my mate; you don't have to be shy about answering my phone or anything. I don't plan to hide things from the town with regards to our relationship. Unless you want me to?" Emma asked suddenly unsure, forgetting about the "blast" the town had experienced.

Sharing a quick look with Belle, Ruby spoke up first. "I don't want to hide anything. I won't speak for Belle, but I am proud that you are both my mates, and screw 'em if they don't like it."

"I feel very much the same way. Screw 'em." Belle added with a small laugh, before pulling Emma in for a gentle kiss.

Emma sent a text to David, who quickly replied that he had everything under control and would call her if he needed extra back up. Relieved that she did not have to leave her mates for the night, Emma returned to the bed and pulled Ruby under her arm to cuddle.

"So you had some trouble with Robin Hood? What happened?" Belle asked from her seat in the only chair in the room.

"He may or may not have tried to shoot me with an arrow," Ruby explained sheepishly. "We were playing around, and someone decided to scream and giggle like a girl, which he seemed to think meant she needed to be saved from the monster."

"Yeah, well he was certainly put in his place, now wasn't he? No one hurts my mate, or makes them feel like less than the amazing person that they are." Emma added with a smirk and a wink. "And besides, it's not like I hurt him. Regina stopped me before I completely lost it on him."

"Wait, what happened?" Belle looked shocked at everything her mates were bantering about as if it were a normal occurrence. "Start at the beginning."

After the women had relayed the story, Belle began questioning both women as though the answers were vitally important.

"She said 'No', and you stopped? Just like that?" Both women nodded in response. "And you said that you told her she could do whatever she wanted on 'our land'? Do you know what this could mean?" Belle had begun to pace back and forth across the room, not noticing that she was still nude from her earlier nap. Her mates certainly did though; and they were both only half listening to her questions, too distracted by her body to pay close attention.

"That I don't like Robin, and Regina is still allowed to do whatever she wants in town, like she always has?" Emma replied distractedly.

Looking back at both of her mates, Belle realized that they both were watching her with hungry gazes. "Eyes up here ladies, or neither of you will be getting so much as a kiss for the next week!" Belle stated, snapping her fingers, and placing her hands on her hips. "Focus. Emma, you didn't do something because you thought it would upset Regina, even though the full moon was out. And you made sure to tell her she had total freedom in our territory. Without her asking. Do you know what that could mean?!"

"Umm… still not seeing what the big deal is. Sorry, but can you break it down for me?" Emma shrugged and shared a confused look with Ruby.

"You shouldn't be able to stop like that when someone attacks our mate. You should have been in a blind rage, at least until the moon set, but even then you would still be supremely angry and likely would have attacked him, just not killed him. Instead, one word brought you up short. Ruby has only ever responded to me like that, and now she would for you as well. You also openly invited her onto our territory, without her asking. It means you trust her implicitly, which only happens for one type of person to a wolf," Belle explained gently, gesturing towards the pair on the bed. She didn't want to insult her mates, but she wanted to lead them to the obvious conclusion.

Ruby's eyes lit with understanding, before her jaw dropped comically. "SERIOUSLY?! HER?!"

Shaking her head, Belle ignored Ruby's shocked outburst. She walked slowly over to Emma, straddling her hips, and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Sweetie, you know I love you, but you would have to be blind to have never seen the way you two are around each other. If the sexual tension got any thicker, even Snow would be able to see it. Regina, who you have had strong feelings for since the day you met, might be our other mate. And given the types of interactions we have all had with her in the past, it wouldn't be all that surprising."

Emma's mind was blank. After hearing Belle say 'Regina' and 'mate' in the same sentence, her brain froze, unable to process anything for several minutes.

Seeing how distressed their mate was, both Ruby and Belle became worried that this final piece of information may have finally been too much for the Savior. Gently pushing her shoulder, Belle and Ruby laid Emma back on the bed, snuggling into her sides to wait for her to process all of the overwhelming information she had thrown at her over the last 24 hours. Werewolf curses, another prophesy, mates. Mates! And now the person she has had the most turbulent relationship with, possibly ever, may be the last piece of the puzzle her new life had become. A life that she was quickly becoming fond of.

After about 20 minutes, Emma took in a deep breath, and let it out with a low groan. "That makes just too much sense." Unconsciously, Emma began stroking her fingers lightly up and down Belle's back as she continued, "So, what else does this prophesy say. I'm guessing that it won't be as simple as sending out a mass text to all the wolves to come live… wherever we are supposed to live?"

"The Kingdom of Wolves is in the Enchanted Forest. It is supposed to be one of the ancient ruins hidden in the Endless Forest," Ruby supplied. "No one has seen it and found their way back out of the Endless Forest before; so, we don't really know if it's there. And there aren't a lot of wolves left. I have only met one other pack before, my mother's."

Knowing how hard it was for Ruby to talk about her mother, Emma wrapped her arm more tightly around her waist, pulling her close so she was snuggled into Emma's side, her head resting on the shoulder opposite from Belle.

"Granny doesn't even know of any other wolves. We are almost extinct."

"Well, we aren't even in the Enchanted Forest, and don't have a way to get there; so, we likely won't have to worry about that for a while yet. Besides, I'm not that interested in leaving cell phones and indoor plumbing anytime soon, are you?" Emma chuckled, squeezing both women briefly. "So, what else does it say? Slay another dragon? Break another curse? What baddie do we have to defeat now to get our Happy Ending or whatever?"

"Basically, you have to fight for the territory, and drive out those who seek to "unjustly harm the innocent" or something like that. It's been a long time since Granny told me. Belle?" Turning to the woman who looked to be dozing off on Emma's chest, the other women shared a small laugh.

"Mmm…Sorry, what were we talking about?" Belle mumbled through a yawn.

Kissing her head, Emma smiled. "We were talking about going to sleep for a few hours, since we have all had a very long night. We can talk about everything else tomorrow. Get some rest."

Snuggling further into Emma, and draping an arm around Belle, Ruby yawned and started to drift off to sleep. Feeling warm and content, Emma noticed that both she and Ruby were still partially clothed from their run earlier, and that they were all lying on top of the covers. Waving her hand lazily, Emma magic'd away their clothing, and placed them all under the soft blankets of the familiar bed.

_'Sleep well my mates. We will keep you safe.'_

* * *

"Ok, so you are sure you didn't have anything to do with the damages that occurred?" David asked again, clearly not believing the answer he had been given several times already.

"Yes. I was asleep when whatever it was happened, and I ran out into the street like everyone else. I don't know why there is no damage to my property, and I don't know what caused this." Throwing her hands in the air, Regina crossed her arms, and shot him her trademark glare. "Why is it so hard to believe that I didn't do this?"

"Because you are the only one who doesn't have any damage to their property, and you are the Evil Queen?" David growled back, frustrated that he couldn't simply arrest her. Ever since the last time he had tried, Emma was adamant that if he did not follow proper procedure, with _EVERYONE_, then she would be forced to strip him of his position and put him in jail. "If you had something to do with this, I will find out, and you will finally be arrested and put in a magical cell, just like Gold was before the curse."

"I had nothing to do with this, Deputy. So, why don't you do some real police work, and stop just blindly accusing me. Good night!" Slamming the door in his face was satisfying, although having to defend herself constantly was becoming tiresome. She would have to talk to Emma again about his behavior.

_'Emma.'_

Releasing a deep sigh at the thought of everything she had learned about the blond sheriff's new mate that night, Regina ignored the tightness in her chest and poured another glass of her cider. Quickly downing the drink, Regina returned to bed, trying to ignore the loneliness that grew as she thought of Emma no longer being part of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Late the next morning, Belle woke wrapped in warm arms, a leg strewn over hers, and her face covered in messy blonde curls. She was being held from behind by the sheriff, and the comfort of the sensation was not lost on her. Ruby seemed to have already gotten out of bed, as all Belle could smell was Emma's distinctive scent. All she could feel was the warmth of the blonde, and the gentle puffs of air against the back of her neck. Snuggling sleepily back into the embrace, Belle found herself becoming aroused by her bed-mate.

In her sleep, Emma pulled Belle in tighter to her body and nuzzled into Belle's neck, placing a sleepy kiss on her new mating mark, which sent a shiver down Belle's spine. Picking up the scent of her arousal, Emma began to grind her hips into Belle, and drawing a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

Now awake, Emma traced her hand down the flat plane of Belle's stomach, to lightly cup her heated center, as she began to nip and suck at the mating mark that was causing such intense responses from her mate. With a groan, Belle tipped her head to the side, giving Emma more access to her neck while she relished the sensations running through her body.

As her mate's panting grew louder, Emma could feel her own pulse thundering loudly in her ears, and she felt her new instincts beginning to overwhelm her. "Belle, if you aren't completely sure, we need to slow this down. I'm trying to fight my instincts, but it's really hard. I want you so badly right now, but I want our first time to be special."

'She is OURS. Claim her. Please her,' the wolf growled in Emma's head. The urge to just jump Belle was almost overpowering, but Emma fought the desire, not wanting to rush her into a physical relationship.

Belle could hear the struggle Emma was experiencing, but she knew she wanted Emma just as much as Emma wanted her. "Baby, I know exactly what I'm doing, so don't you dare stop now." Belle punctuated her statement with a particularly hard grind back into Emma, and finally noticed the extra appendage between her mate's legs. Snaking a hand behind her, she gripped Emma's hard length firmly. "I take it this is from your time with Ruby last night?"

"Yes. She wasn't able to tell me properly what she wanted, so I let my magic figure it out." Emma growled, unable to stop her hips from thrusting forward into Belle's grip. She knew the skin where she was gripping Belle's hip would likely be bruised from her tight hold, but she was unable to release her.

"Mmmm, Ruby does enjoy being thoroughly fucked, hard and deep." Her voice dropping to a deep, sultry register that Emma had never thought Belle capable of, her crass words shooting desire straight to Emma's core. Belle's hand, still firm and confident, began to slowly pump, pulling a whimper from Emma. "She loves when I use our strap-on to fuck her. I wonder if you will like it when I have you pinned under me, fucking you just as hard. Would you like that?"

The mental image of being on her hands and knees in front of Belle, her hair pulled in her lover's fist, and being rocked by the powerful thrusts of the former princess' hips, had Emma's magical cock twitching and her restraint wearing thread-bare. Her own panting breath started to come out in harsh gasps.

"I think you would love it, being fucked like that. I think I could make you scream for me. I know hearing you scream my name just as you come would have me dripping wet for you." Belle continued her rhythmic pumping as she added, "Just like I am now."

"MINE!" both her inner wolf and her body roared at the same time. Yanking Belle around to face her, bodies pressed flush against one another, Emma captured her lips in a bruising clash of teeth. Her hands found Belle's hips before wandering quickly up to her breasts. Kneading them roughly, Emma shifted so Belle was pinned beneath her on the bed.

Belle's legs immediately circled her waist, and her arms wrapped around Emma's neck, while her fingers tangled in blonde hair. With a sharp tug, Belle broke their kiss to demand, "Fuck me."

At the aggression that Belle was showing, and with their gazes locked, Emma let out a deep warning growl. A brief flicker of yellow passed over Belle's eyes, before she lowered her gaze and bared her throat. As instinct overtook the last of Emma's mind, she realized that she could hurt Belle in their current position.

Emma pulled back, easily breaking Belle's hold, and rolled her first onto her stomach, before pulling Belle to her knees. Inhaling deeply, Emma's eyes again began to glow. Plunging forward, Emma pressed her tongue deeply into the wetness she found between Belle's legs. A sharp gasp left Belle's mouth as she arched her back further to allow Emma better access in their current position.

Lapping at the sweet, yet tangy taste, a rumbled growl of approval left Emma's mouth, making Belle shudder at the additional sensation. Using rough, flat tongued strokes over her clit, Emma pushed her quickly towards her peak.

As the tight walls around her tongue began to flutter, Emma quickly pulled back and positioned her hips directly behind Belle's. Ignoring the whimper from the loss of contact, Emma took hold of her cock at the base and lined up the tip with Belle's entrance before she roughly thrust completely inside.

A brief yelp escaped Belle's lips before she tossed her head back in pleasure and surprise at the sudden intrusion. Immediately, Emma's hand found purchase in the auburn mane, and pulled her back fully into Emma's hips.

"MINE!" the wolf and woman cried again in unison, as Emma began thrusting shallow but hard thrusts into her mate. "YOURS!" came the immediately screamed reply, before it was chanted repeatedly, "YOURS. YOURS. YOURS. YOURS."

Quickly snaking her hand around Belle's body, Emma began to frantically rub tight circles around her mate's hardened nub, causing Belle to shake as she fought the tightly wound coil of pleasure building in her groin. "Come with me," was barely out of Emma's mouth before a keening scream was ripped from Belle's throat.

"EMMMAAAAA!"

Feeling her mate's inner walls clamp tightly around her cock, Emma plunged completely in, and allowed Belle's bucking hips to bring on her own orgasm. She cried out as she came, pulling back on Belle's hair to keep herself fully buried in her mate.

Panting, both women slumped forward, too spent and content to move. Rolling to the side, Emma lazily waved her hand, her magic briefly flowing over her body, returning it back to her neatly trimmed strip of hair and visibly glistening folds.

"Wow," came the lazy remark from Belle, accompanied by an equally lazy grin. "Emma, that was incredible," she added, snuggling into her mate's side. Belle rested her head on the shoulder she had claimed the night before.

"Yeah… wow." Emma replied back with an equally lazy grin, even though she was unable to open her eyes . "I think we may have been a little loud."

* * *

Hearing the noises from the B&B, Ruby turned to the front of the diner to see Snow gaping, mouth hanging open and doing a magnificent fish impression. Knowing that the woman would likely charge up to the room in some attempt to "save" her daughter, Ruby quickly spoke over the order window to Granny. "Snow is going to lose it in about 2 minutes. Get everyone out of here, and I will go get Emma and Belle presentable. This could get messy really fast."

Frowning at having to close her diner for a second time in as many days, Granny began shooing her customers away, offering no explanation to the unhappy group. 'Pups will be working this off for ages,' she thought grudgingly.

A few seconds later, the door to the room was flung open, and a wide eyed Ruby rushed into the room, locking the door behind her. "You sure as hell were loud! The entire diner heard you, and its the lunch rush! Your mother is freaking out down there right now, Emma!"

"SHIT!" was the echoed response. Both women immediately scrambled out of bed, looking around but neither was able to find any clothing in the room. Flicking her wrist again, Emma immediately clothed both herself and Belle.

Ruby eyed both women in approval, her wolf senses in overdrive at being so close to her mates with such a strong scent of sex in the air. Walking to Emma, Ruby pulled her into a deep, rough kiss, molding her body to Emma's. Breaking the kiss, she immediately turned and pulled Belle in for the same, bowing the slightly shorter girl back gently. "Don't you ever do that again without me. I almost came just from the sounds you were making, let alone the scent in this room. Jesus! I need a change of clothes now." She wasn't angry or jealous, just incredibly aroused at the thought of her mates in bed together.

Waving her hand again, Emma smirked as she removed Ruby's clothing, leaving her bare before them. Her eyes still glowing, Emma looked Ruby over with heated intensity, as did Belle. Emma noted that the marks her fingers had left the previous night had already healed, leaving Ruby's creamy skin as flawless as ever.

"Unless you want to have your mother storm in here thinking we are killing you, you better poof me back some clothes." Ruby said, her eyes beginning to faintly glow. With a pout, Emma allowed her magic to re-clothe Ruby.

"We were that loud?" Belle asked timidly, blushing deeply. The shy reaction had Emma shaking her head in amusement after witnessing the dirty-talking vixen she had just discovered in her mate. 'The quiet one always were the depraved in bed,' she thought and couldn't wait to see just what else the former princess was capable of.

"I'm surprised you still have a voice after that show." Ruby winked at them. "Now get downstairs and calm Snow down, and Granny will make you both something to eat."

Sharing an easy smile, all three women left the room, headed for what they were sure would be the most awkward breakfast ever.

Still frozen in place when the trio entered the room a few minutes after Ruby left, Snow suddenly turned very purple in the face when she saw the happy smiles they are wearing and noticed Ruby and Emma holding hands. "What the HELL is going on here?!"

"We are coming down for breakfast?" was Emma's grumbled reply. She could smell the fury rolling off of Snow. The woman was practically vibrating with anger.

"You have 3 seconds to start explaining, young lady. Where have you been all night?! And why are you holding Ruby's hand?! And what the hell was all that YELLING?!"

Ignoring her clearly upset mother, Emma turned to Granny, an innocent smile on her face. "Granny, could I get some bacon and eggs please? I am starving this morning. Oh, and if there is any more of that steak from last night, could I please have some of that too?"

"Belle, why don't you help Granny with breakfast? I will grab Emma and Snow some hot chocolate, and then I will be right in to help you both." Ruby said, smiling sweetly at Snow, her grip on Emma's hand tightening.

"Sure babe," came Belle's uneasy reply. She leaned over and gave Ruby a chaste kiss. After sharing a quick look with Emma, she leaned in and gave her the same before she followed Granny into the kitchen.

Although Belle had accepted that they were all mated, she hadn't had time to think about the full scope of their new relationship, and how it would affect their families and friends. She and Ruby had been together exclusively for a year, even though they had only been out to the town for a few months.

There had been a couple of negative reactions, but overall, no one had cared that she and Ruby were together. But her own father had stopped speaking to her after saying he would rather see her with Rumplestiltskin than with another woman.

Although she had no problem with the physical element of their relationship or their private affection in what she had quickly dubbed "their room" at the inn, Belle did not realize that things would be progressing so quickly in public. She did not know Snow very well, and even though she had never publicly said anything against her relationship with Ruby, Belle would always notice an uncomfortable look on the woman's face when she and Ruby were affectionate in public. Snow seemed to be unable to hide her displeasure, even if it was as simple as holding hands.

For Emma's sake, she hoped that Snow would be open-minded, even though she had a feeling that this day would not end well for Emma. But Belle wouldn't hide her relationship with her mates. "Screw 'em all," she whispered with a smirk, mirroring their agreement from the previous evening.

Back in the dining room, Snow looked very much the color of her name sake. Looking from Emma to Ruby to the now closed kitchen door and back, she seemed to be unable to understand what she had just witnessed.

"Have a seat, Snow. There are some things you and Emma need to discuss." Ruby gently squeezed Emma's hand in parting before she made her way behind the counter to begin making their hot chocolates.

Still silent, Snow took a seat the closest table. Emma moved to sit in the seat directly across from her, waiting silently while Ruby made their drinks. When Ruby placed the finished drinks in front of her mate and her long-time friend, she began to worry more about how Snow is going to react to the news.

"Thanks babe. We will be done in a few minutes, and I will get the breakfast dishes after we eat," Emma said, leaning up for another chaste kiss. Neither woman missed the shocked gasp coming from the other side of the table.

Making her way back to the kitchen, to leave mother and daughter alone to talk, Ruby tried to think back to how Snow reacted when she told her that she and Belle were together. 'What about Peter?' had been her only question, followed by a tight lipped congratulations. She knew that Snow did not necessarily approve, but Ruby didn't think that she would be so obviously upset by the news. They had grown further apart since then, no longer spending time together or going out as they had during the curse. It seemed that it was only during public meetings and parties that their paths would cross outside of her being a waitress at the diner.

She knew that she was lucky that wolves typically did not have an issue with same-sex relationships, just as their natural animal cousins did not either. In the Enchanted Forest, it was generally accepted among the commoners that love was love; although, there were some biases based in religion. Among the royals however, it was a very taboo subject. It was a strictly hetero-only club, and if you happened to swing that way, you kept it very, very quiet. 'Heirs had to be born, right?'

Shuddering at the thought, Ruby realized that Snow never really grew up around that kind of acceptance, and even during her time running from the Queen, she was still very judgmental about what she considered right and wrong. Everything was all very black and white for her.

Walking into the kitchen, Ruby knew she may very well lose her friend over this. But she would choose her mates over Snow any day. "Screw 'em all if they can't accept it."

Not waiting for Snow to start the conversation, Emma jumped right into a brief, but full explanation in a single rushed breath. "I'm turning into a werewolf, I was accidentally bitten the other night. Belle is too, but that was on purpose. I'm going to be the White Wolf from some other prophecy, and I am mated to both Ruby and Belle. And according to the prophecy, we have another mate too. We may know who she is after I almost killed Robin Hood last night for trying to shoot Ruby when we went running together. Also, the magical explosion was kind of my fault, and that's about it. Any questions?"

Snow inhaled sharply, and then stopped breathing. Locking eyes with the seemingly frozen Snow, Emma took a slow sip of her drink, then she cocked an eyebrow and said the first thing to come to mind with a light smirk. "Ok, so how was your night then?"

* * *

**Just a brief note to everyone:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favs, and follows. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated, and I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am.**

**A shower of thank you's and praises for Tigerhorse717 for playing Beta to my wonderful projects. Please check out her work, it is as awesome as she is.**

**Have a wonderful evening, and as always, please feel free to send me tips, suggestions, or corrections if I am mixing something up. It is alwats appreciated. **

**Serah**


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you talking about? Mates? Almost killing Robin? What is going on, Emma?" Snow finally thawed, unleashing a stream of continuous questions at her daughter. "And how is it that you are 'mates' with two people who supposedly share true love?" Snow didn't bother trying to hide her doubt, letting the disdain she felt drip from every word of her last question.

"I will gladly explain everything, after I ask you a question or two of my own. Remember, I will know if you are lying." Waiting for an affirmative nod from the woman she had started to accept as family, Emma continued. "From everything I said, the biggest reaction that you had was regarding Ruby and Belle's relationship, and the fact that they share True Love. Why does that bother you so much?"

Scoffing, Snow crossed her arms petulantly, sulking as only a princess could. "Because they are both women. Peter was Ruby's True Love, and as disgusting as it is, Gold was Belle's. Just because they want to carry on with this… this… whatever this is, doesn't make it right. Finding comfort in your friends is one thing, but their relationship is just unnatural." The clear look of revulsion on her face left no room for doubt as to where her mother stood on homosexuality. "And as for turning into a Werewolf, I am sure we can figure out a way to break that curse. I can't believe she would try and do this."

"Belle was under several spells and curses. You can't call what happened with Gold, love. And who would do what?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it spoken to confirm her suspicions.

"RUBY. Who else could have bitten you? I mean, I know she and Belle have been having their problems. Which isn't surprising, given the 'relationship' they are in, but to try and drag you down with them, it's a new low even for her, and that's saying something."

_'She DARES to talk of our mates in this way?! She needs to learn her place. This is our territory, not hers, and they are our MATES, our FAMILY. OURS!' _As the thoughts snarled through her mind, Emma could feel her control slipping slightly, and a low growl began building in her chest.

"Ruby did bite me, but it wasn't intentional. And the only issue that she and Belle had, has been resolved. Whether or not Belle should be bitten is not something to be taken lightly. So, it's understandable that they were fighting, especially given how you are acting about them even being together. How are you going to behave with the knowledge that I am willingly choosing to be with them? To become a wolf? That I want them, just like they want me?"

"You are just confused, sweetie. You don't actually want to be with them, they are just making you think that. We will get you sorted out in no time and everything can go back to normal." Snow continued to lecture in her most patronizing tone, ignoring the tension building in the room.

"NO!" Emma was immediately standing and her fist slammed down on the table with enough force to have it almost crack. "There is nothing wrong with their love, or our relationship. Are you really that blind to have not noticed that I like WOMEN, and have even dated a few since I moved here? Or is there something wrong with that now, too?" The yellow had returned to Emma's eyes, as had the surge of protectiveness and power that came with the need to defend her mates. "Our love is the same as any other person's love, and we are just as normal as any other people out there. You will not disrespect my mates, or OUR relationship in my presence. DO you understand?"

Leaning heavily on the straining table, Emma failed to notice the threatening posture she had taken. It was very reminiscent of her first disagreement with Ruby, when Henry had been mentioned. Her wolf was pushing for further action, wanting to defend its mates, its family, not caring that the woman in front of them was her birth mother. Snow's eyes widened, her mouth falling open in shock, before she stood up and narrowed her eyes in the fiercest glare she could manage.

"They are not your mates, and their relationship is not normal. It's **disgusting**. And the fact that they are trying to drag you down with them is revolting. You are coming with me to see Blue, and then you are coming home with me to your brother and father. You will NOT see Ruby or Belle again. I forbid you to do this. Do YOU understand? I am your mother, and you will not disgrace this family with your behavior."

Fighting back the instincts roiling inside her, Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she straightened and locked eyes with Snow. Not her mother, not any longer. "Thank you for answering my questions. I can see now that we will not be able to speak about this as calmly as I had hoped. I think it's time you leave."

"There is nothing to discuss. We are leaving now, together, and going to see Blue. I am sure since you haven't changed yet, she can break the curse, and when we do, whatever confusion you are having regarding your feelings for Ruby and Belle will be over." Not realizing that the volume of their conversation could be heard in the kitchen by the three other women, Snow failed to hear the twin growls coming from the doorway behind her. Emma heard and knew that neither of her mates would be able to contain their anger and hurt for much longer and she decided to end this as quickly as possible.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I am happy, have found my mates, my family." Pulling the neck of her shirt down to bare her freshly healed mating mark for Snow to see, Emma spoke in a calm, even tone. "Do you remember the pulse last night; the one that had the town in a panic because it was so powerful? That happened when Ruby and I completed our mate bond. It was like the power that comes from True Loves Kiss, but more, right? That's what everyone is saying, isn't it? Want to know how I know? Because we were there, and it came from us! **They are my mates and they will not be taken from me!**"

Panting at the strain on her control, Emma knew she needed to get Snow to leave now, before she began to feel just how much this rejection was going to hurt. "We are happy, we are not disgusting, and the only person who needs to leave is you."

"If you don't leave with me right now, do not bother coming back to the apartment. I can't have you around your brother like this. You are clearly not thinking correctly, and you are probably as dangerous as Ruby is without her cape, if not more so. You shouldn't even be around Henry! But at least Regina will protect him from you and what you are doing." The haughty princess leveled a look of disdain at her daughter, as she added, "You are not welcome in my home until you are better. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. Now get the hell out of my sight, you insipid, self-centered, bigoted, egotistical, **MORON**!" Having finally reached her breaking point, Emma was unable to stop the snarl that began to leak heavily into her voice. "You are not welcome around any of my family if you are going to have your head that far up your own ass. You are the one who is disgusting! You claim Ruby as your best friend, yet you act like she is a monster for loving someone you don't approve of. Well guess what? You are the only monster in this room. You sent me through a wardrobe when I was 5 minutes old. You were not even sure it would work, and you expected me to just show up 28 years later and happily break the curse for you. What did you think would happen then, hmm?" Emma had begun to circle Snow, forcing her slowly back up towards the front door of the diner. She could smell the waves of emotions rolling off of Snow.

_'Fear. Anger. Disgust. Confusion. She was a leader? Why would the people follow her? We are Alpha. We will protect our lands from her, from her kind. She is WEAK, pathetic.' _The thoughts coming from the enraged wolf part of Emma were pushing her towards something, but she was too lost in her anger to care. The woman before her was everything she had wished for as a child, but the reality was that Snow was not what she had needed.

"Did you think we would all live happily ever after? That I would just do whatever you said, and play your pretty princess the way you always wanted? Are you forgetting that I am older then you? You always got everything you wanted, didn't you Snow? Well, guess what? Not this time and never again from me. You wanted a second child, one you could raise properly. So go take your second chance, and enjoy it while it lasts._**Because we will have our kingdom. Our family will rule justly. My mates will be happy. And the wolves and people of our kingdom will be happy and never have to fear the likes of you again!"**_

Having finally snapped, the wolf pushed fully to the front of Emma's mind, speaking the words it knew to be true. They would rule, and their mates would be happy. As the wolf pushed Emma to lunge at Snow and put her in her place, strong arms encircled Emma's waist from behind.

* * *

_"They are not your mates, and their relationship is not normal. It's **disgusting**. And the fact that they are trying to drag you down with them is revolting. You are coming with me to see Blue, and then you are coming home with me to your brother and father. You will NOT see Ruby or Belle again. I forbid you to do this. Do YOU understand? I am your mother, and you will not disgrace this family with your behavior."_

Hearing the words from Snow's mouth left all three of the women standing in the kitchen in shock. She had been Ruby's trusted friend, and almost a second granddaughter to Granny. Belle had thought that she and Snow were developing a wonderful friendship. But to hear her so openly degrade the women and their love opened their eyes to just who Snow really was. She was still the Black-and-White viewing princess of the Enchanted Forest.

"Fuck," Ruby breathed as she began to feel the power build in the air. She knew that Emma would have trouble controlling her emotions right then, especially when it came to Snow talking about the relationship between Belle and Ruby. But when Snow began talking about taking Emma away from them, something in Ruby began to doubt that Emma would stay. And the thought hurt both her and her wolf.

Emma had been a breath of fresh air for Ruby from the second she had sat down in the diner for the first time. Before the curse had broken, she had been drawn to the blonde like no one else she had ever met. There was nothing that Emma would ask that she wouldn't have done.

After breaking the curse, Ruby had been afraid to see the blonde for fear of her pulling away in disgust at what Ruby had done in her past. And then she had met Belle. And then Lacey. Both parts of a woman who held her attention no matter who else was around, with the exception of two other people. But Belle and Lacey had both enjoyed Ruby's company. Once Belle had her memories back, Ruby had kept her distance, only seeing Belle at the diner or in passing around town. When Belle had married Gold, something in Ruby snapped. Seeing the ring on Belle's hand had triggered her to transform in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

When Belle pulled Rumplestiltskin's dagger and demanded that Gold not harm Ruby, there had been no effect. He had blasted Ruby across the street with a fireball. She had landed on the roof of Emma's beloved Bug and crushed it under the force. Ruby had awoken in the hospital to see Belle sleeping in the chair beside her bed. Gold had tried to force Belle to leave with him, but Emma had witnessed the whole confrontation from inside the diner and she had blasted Gold with her own magic to stop him. Then she immediately dropped Ruby at the hospital and took Belle to Regina. The spell or rather spells that Gold had placed on Belle had altered a great deal of her memory, as well as the things she could see and hear. It had been almost like he put blinders on Belle so that she could only see the positive and slightly less evil things that Gold said and did.

When Belle had drunk the memory potion that Regina made, with the help of Blue, she had begun to remember and see things that she never had before. Deals he had struck, people he had killed. The marriage was immediately annulled, and Gold disappeared from the town.

Shortly after her release from the hospital, Ruby and Belle had shared Tue Loves Kiss, breaking the final curse Gold had placed on Belle to keep him with her, a curse of perpetual guilt. Blue had confirmed that it was True Love's Kiss, and the women had been together ever since.

The initial fears that Ruby had felt with Belle, the uncertainty that someone could love her unconditionally and want to stay with her, were raging back to the surface as she listened to Snow confront Ruby's new mate. Snow was Emma's mother and she was threatening to take away the very thing that Emma had searched for her entire life, and Ruby felt like it was all her fault.

Watching the emotions play across Ruby's face, Belle knew that Ruby was doubting Emma's love, just as she had when they had first gotten together. Ruby had been so scared to fully open up her heart, all because she believed that she was a monster.

"Ruby, sweetheart, come here." Belle opened her arms for her love, knowing what she needed in that moment. Snuggling deeply into the embrace, Ruby, breathed in the scent of her love and soon to be mate, mixed with Emma's scent. It soothed the anger and fear Ruby was fighting within herself, and reminded her that Emma had already chosen both of them.

_"There is nothing to discuss. We are leaving now, together, and going to see Blue. I am sure since you haven't changed yet, she can break the curse, and when we do, whatever confusion you are having regarding your feelings for Ruby and Belle will be over."_

Although Granny had not changed in a great many years, as she stood at the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes briefly turned yellow and she let out a deep growl. It was matched by one coming from her granddaughter, who was still wrapped in her love's arms.

_"I am not going anywhere with you. I am happy, have found my mates, my family. Do you remember the pulse last night; the one that had the town in a panic because it was so powerful? That happened when Ruby and I completed our mate bond. It was like the power that comes from True Loves Kiss, but more, right? That's what everyone is saying, isn't it? Want to know how I know? Because we were there, and it came from us! **They are my mates and they will not be taken from me!**"_

Hearing the calm declaration from the other room, both Ruby and Belle broke into soft smiles that quickly faded when the next part of the conversation reached their ears.

_"If you don't leave with me right now, do not bother coming back to the apartment. I can't have you around your brother like this. You are clearly not thinking correctly, and you are probably as dangerous as Ruby is without her cape, if not more so. You shouldn't even be around Henry! But at least Regina will protect him from you and what you are doing._ _You are not welcome in my home until you are better. Do you understand?"_

_"Perfectly. Now get the hell out of my sight, you insipid, self-centered, bigoted, egotistical, **MORON**!" Having finally reached her breaking point, Emma was unable to stop the snarl that began to leak heavily into her voice. "You are not welcome around any of my family if you are going to have your head that far up your own ass. You are the one who is disgusting! You claim Ruby as your best friend, yet you act like she is a monster for loving someone you don't approve of. Well guess what? You are the only monster in this room. You sent me through a wardrobe when I was 5 minutes old. You were not even sure it would work, and you expected me to just show up 28 years later and happily break the curse for you. What did you think would happen then, hmm?Did you think we would all live happily ever after? That I would just do whatever you said, and play your pretty princess the way you always wanted? Are you forgetting that I am older then you? You always got everything you wanted, didn't you Snow? Well, guess what? Not this time and never again from me. You wanted a second child, one you could raise properly._ _So go take your second chance, and enjoy it while it lasts.** Because we will have our kingdom. Our family will rule justly. My mates will be happy. And the wolves and people of our kingdom will be happy and never have to fear the likes of you again**!_"

Hearing Emma's voice rise throughout her tirade, Ruby, Belle and Granny all knew that Emma was losing the battle with her instincts. Rushing from the kitchen, Ruby reached Emma just as she lunged towards Snow. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, knowing that she was only able to stop her because Emma's wolf would never hurt her.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Ruby barked at Snow, further tightening her hold around Emma. Turning her back to the woman who was again frozen in shock as her daughter's display, Ruby began attempting to calm Emma. "Baby, I need you to calm down. I know she upset you, but I need you to come back to me. Emma, we need you to come back to us. Please baby, come back to us."

Seeing that Ruby had a hold on Emma, Granny moved towards Snow and dragged the woman out the front door of the diner. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Belle join Ruby in calming Emma down, blocking the blonde's view of Snow.

"Leave, Princess. And don't come back. Not unless you can be respectful of their relationship. Ruby loved you like family; she fought for you, even when I told her not to. She killed her own mother to protect you. And for whatever narrow minded reason, you have turned your back on her. And now you're doing it again to your own daughter. I think the Queen has been right all these years. You are an idiot!" Not bothering to wait for a reply, Granny turned back to the diner to check on the women she knew would be upset.

Turning to walk away, Snow said to herself, "My daughter will not be pulled into this. She is a princess and she will love a prince, and have her happy ending. I will make sure of that."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Baby, I need you to calm down. I know she upset you, but I need you to come back to me. Emma, we need you to come back to us. Please baby, come back to us."_

Hearing the fear in her mate's voice, the instincts driving Emma eased. Blinking rapidly, she found that Ruby had her wrapped in her arms; and Belle was directly in front of her, gently stroking her face. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, Emma forced her instincts away, and calmed for her mates.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just… just lost it." The tears began to roll slowly down Emma's cheeks, as she pulled Belle completely against her front. Ruby tightened her grip on Emma from behind, cradling Emma between their bodies.

"It's ok. Shhh. We have you babe, it's going to be ok," Belle whispered to Emma, keeping her hold on the blonde tight.

Belle knew Emma had just been turned out by her family, and that it would be one of the most painful things she would ever have to endure. She searched for them her entire life, and when she had found them, she had risked everything, including her life many times over, to save and protect them. Her parents spoke of love and acceptance, and were the ideal representation to every child everywhere of perfection. And then in one conversation, Emma was forced to choose between their conditional love, and the love of the people she had chosen.

The choice was never truly about her family though, or even the relationship with Belle and Ruby. It had been a choice between Emma being who she was, and who the parents that had abandoned her wanted her to be. Emma had never made it a secret that she liked women, but she had never sat them down to blatantly tell them either. Shortly after Belle was freed from Gold, she had begun to have lunch at the diner with Emma several times a week. Emma had been supportive when her father had disowned Belle after finding out about her relationship with Ruby, and their friendship had flourished.

When Belle asked how Snow felt about Emma liking women, Emma had shrugged, and said if she ever found someone as amazing as Belle or Ruby, someone that she wanted to spend the rest of a very long life with, she would find out. But until then, she would not force the issue with Snow. Belle had blushed at the compliment, and the accompanying wink, and she had thought to herself that Snow would have to be a fool to ever not appreciate someone as amazing as Emma. Whoever it was that Emma fell for would have to pass every test Belle could think of, if she wanted to be with her. Emma only deserved the best.

Thinking back on that conversation, Belle knew that Emma would not regret her choice to stay with her and Ruby. As much as it would hurt, Emma had always maintained that when she gave her heart to that special someone, nothing would ever force her to leave them behind. Not like she had been.

Belle also knew that every fear and insecurity that Emma had ever faced had been brought straight to the surface by her family's rejection, and she would need her mates to be there for her now. "We have you and we aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Ruby held Emma tightly and buried her nose in the blonde curls gathered around Emma's neck, the scent soothing her riled wolf with every breath as she tried to deal with her own pain and sadness over Snow's words.

Snow, the woman she had thought was her best friend, who supposedly loved and accepted her unconditionally, had just insinuated every derogatory thing that Ruby knew had been said behind her back since the curse broke. They called her a monster, disgusting, unnatural, a beast, not to mention every variation of the term 'slut' that could be made.

During the curse, she had flirted shamelessly, had worn the most provocative clothing she could find, antagonizing her Granny to no end. But she didn't sleep around. She went out, partied, and had fun, but at the end of the night, if she was too intoxicated to make it home on her own, she slept it off in the back seat of her car. And Snow knew this, or at least Mary Margaret did.

But after the news about Ruby's reaction to Gold reached her, and then she found out that Belle was Ruby's True Love, Snow had grown distant. There had always been a reasonable excuse, wanting to spend time with David or Emma, or even with Henry on occasion. Heck, even just wanting some time to unwind with an evening alone. Ruby had never pushed and just taken it in stride that Snow had been through a lot, more than most with the curse, and then with every major danger that had come since. She never dreamed that her friend, the woman she had chosen over family, over her own mother, would feel that way about her. It hurt more than when she had abandoned the pack after her mother had died.

And as badly as she felt about Snow saying those things about her, it was equally matched by the anger she felt over how she had treated Emma. To throw your daughter out like that for simply being who she is, for loving someone, it raised Ruby's ire to newfound levels. Her mate hurt, and she could feel that pain.

When Belle had been cast out by her father, she had no one left in the town that could offer the type of friendly support that she knew Belle needed. Emma had filled that roll without any fanfare. She had simply seen Belle eating alone and asked to join her. The joy in Belle's eyes by the end of that meal had been remarkable. She had been alone for days, aside from Ruby and Granny. Most of the town had shunned her because she had been with Gold, and the rest didn't care to get to know her.

Emma however, had seen someone who needed an easy smile, and had given it freely. They had become fast friends, often sharing a meal several times a week at the diner. They would frequently engage in debates about everything and anything. From movies, to books, to soda, everything was a topic open for debate.

The day Belle finally asked Emma about how her own family had taken the news of her orientation, Ruby had held her breath, waiting for the answer. And true to Emma Swan tradition, she managed to brush off the worry for another day, while also comforting her friend in the same breath. Ruby knew then that whoever finally caught Emma's eye would be in for the most brutal friend-test ever endured, from both Belle and herself. Emma deserved the best.

* * *

Still holding Emma as tightly as she could, Ruby felt the blonde start to shake at Belle's words.

"We have you and we aren't going anywhere."

Letting the tears finally fall, Emma began to cry. She had always worried that she would do something or say something and Snow would reject her. But this was never what she had expected; Snow had hit every nerve Emma had ever revealed to the woman, and even a few she hadn't.

She was homophobic, didn't care about what Emma felt, said that there was something wrong with her for being who she was, and that she shouldn't be around Henry because she was dangerous. Emma knew Regina was a good person, that she had changed since her time in the Enchanted Forest, and that she loved Henry with everything she had. But for Snow, who had always treated Regina as something less, someone untrustworthy, to place her above her own daughter simply for falling in love, hurt all that much more. She was lower than Snow's worst enemy, literally.

And to think of the way Snow saw her mates broke Emma's heart. These amazing women had literally been through hell in their lives, but they came through it together. They loved each other and now they loved her.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Emma let her knees buckle, trusting her mates to support her as she fell. Sobs wracked her frame as she couldn't hold back the anguish she felt over the rejection from the family she had always searched for, and thought she had finally found.

Taking large gulps of air, Ruby's and Belle's combined scents began to calm the wild thoughts rushing through her head. Snow wasn't worth this pain that Emma was feeling. Emma had chosen her happiness, her mates. She was a protector of her family, not a danger to it.

With a final sniff, Emma was able to stop the tears. Lifting a watery smile to Belle, she gave her a gentle kiss. "I know you both are. Thank you. I will be fine." Tugging on Ruby's hand, she pulled the brunette to her side, and gave her a tight hug and a gentle kiss as well. "She is the one who is losing out. I have my family right here."

"Damn right you do, pup. Don't let her Royal Highness make you think otherwise. You are staying here until you three find a place of your own." Granny piped up from behind the three women. She had observed the entire interaction, and knew that they would be fine. It may take a few battles, but they would end up exactly where they were needed in order to be a family. And she would be there to kick their tails back in line when they needed it.

"Thanks Granny. I know you will need the room back as soon as possible. But I do have a surprise for everyone." Still sniffing, Emma stood and took a seat at the closest table, linking her fingers with both Ruby and Belle. "I knew I couldn't stay with Snow and David forever, especially with them starting another family." Emma grimaced at the thought, but pressed on. "I bought a property a little over a year ago. It's at the very end of Mifflin Street, not far from our clearing. The house there needs work, and I have been doing most of it myself and saving as much as I can to have professionals do the rest. But now that I have a bit better control of my magic, I think I may be able to have it ready by next weekend!"

The other three women stared at Emma in open shock. Everyone knew about the property at the end of Mifflin, but no one had any idea who had bought it and been fixing it up.

Ruby was the first to recover from the surprise. "You already have a house, a huge one at that, and it's right by the woods?"

"Yep. I may need some help decorating and stuff, but yeah, I do." Emma grinned at her mates, happy that they had not rejected her surprise.

"Is this your way of asking us to move in with you?" Belle finally chimed in, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Isn't that some kind of lesbian cliché? Moving in on the second date?"

Granny was unable to hold back her laughter as Emma turned five different shades of red at the teasing. "Considering you three did the equivalent of eloping on the first date, I don't think it's a bad thing. Might save some of my customers their innocence if they don't have to hear a repeat of today's performance."

It was Belle's turn to blush, her cheeks and chest burning crimson.

"So does that mean you will move in with me then?" Emma asked shyly, barely above a whisper.

Hearing the vulnerable tone to their mate's question, Ruby and Belle shared a look before tackling Emma in a tight embrace. "You silly almost-wolf. Of course we will." Ruby ginned at Emma before nuzzling into her neck, nosing the mark she had left the previous evening.

"On one condition." Belle stated, a sombre look on her face. "I get to decorate the library. And Ruby gets to decorate the media room." She gave a quick wink to the blonde and Emma knew that Ruby had claimed the same room to decorate in their shared apartment above the library.

Collapsing in a fit of giggles, Emma happily agreed to the demands, knowing that so long as they were together and turning the house she bought into a home for all of them, she would have everything she needed.

"Now, I should get back to the station, and then go find Regina. I need to put in my request for a leave of absence for the next full moon. What do you, my beautiful mates, think about asking for her help in finishing the house as well? I am getting better, but a little professional supervision might not be a bad idea." Emma asked before she lifted her hands, still laced with Ruby and Belle's, placing a gentle kiss on the back of each.

"I think that may be a good idea. Maybe we can have her and Robin over for dinner, and you two can apologize for the incident last night?" Belle asked, attempting the most innocent look she could adopt.

"You know full-well that we did nothing wrong last night, and that Robin is an ass." Ruby said before she caught the glint of disgust in Belle's eyes at the mention of the former thief. "But I agree we should all spend some time with Regina. If she is our fourth mate, we will know pretty quickly. At least Emma and I will. You probably won't start showing signs of the transformation for another couple of weeks, Belle."

"I agree, we should spend some time with her, even if it just as friends. I think that if Regina is happy with Robin, we shouldn't interfere with her happiness. So, let's just take this as it comes, and see about having a friend over for dinner for helping us out?" Emma reasoned, not wanting to ruin a relationship, especially if Regina was happy. As much as Belle and Ruby seemed to think Regina was part of this, she still wasn't sure, and didn't want to ruin a friendship on a guess.

"Sound like a plan, babe. But you really do need to get back to work, and so do we. Come back here later, and we can all spend some time together?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I will be home by 8pm. Just need to sneak into Snow's to get my helmet and some clothing," Emma answered, a smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes. With a gentle kiss to both Ruby and Belle, and a tight but awkward hug to Granny, Emma left to gather her things from her former home.

"And I will be home by 6pm, so we can talk about everything that's happened." Belle gave Ruby a look that said they had some things that they needed to work out, and soon.

"Of course. I will be here." Ruby smiled easily and gave Belle a quick peck as she left to make her way to the library down the street.

"Alright girl, let's get this place cleaned up and open again. Time's wasting." Granny barked, heading back to the kitchen to put away the lunch that had been forgotten in all the family drama from the day.

Heaving a sigh, Ruby started to clean up the dishes scattered around the various tables, wishing she could have just gone back to bed this morning and spent her day with her mates.

* * *

A big shout out to my amazing Beta Tigerhorse717 for getting through both of the last chapters so quickly for me. As always, I appreciate any and all criticism, and would love to hear any idea you would like thrown into the story.

Serah


	12. Chapter 12

The walk to the station didn't take long, given how preoccupied Emma's thoughts currently were. Walking through the front door, she was greeted by a tired and angry looking David standing next to a small mountain of paperwork.

Seeing Emma, David barely greeted her before launching into the events of the previous evening. "Emma, there was some type of magic wave last night that did a bunch of damage on Mifflin Street. Almost every house on the block had some type of damage. Windows were broken, shutter's blown off, broken tree limbs falling on car-"

"Is Regina okay?" Emma asked cutting David off from his rant. She didn't really care about the property damage, only that she hadn't been hurt by something she had caused.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, David glared at Emma's question. "The Evil Queen is fine. Not a scratch on a single inch of her property, or her. Not that that's surprising."

"Why is that not surprising?" Noting the clear sarcasm and derision in his voice, Emma had a feeling she knew where he was going with his statement.

"She's fine, and so is her house because she had something to do with it. Hers is the only house that that I saw in that area that wasn't damaged!" David stated, gesturing roughly before crossing his arms over his chest with a superior look.

_'Because she is not hurt, he believes she has done something. That was our power from the bond we created with our mate. How did the people suffer this fool as a leader?!.'_ As the thoughts growl through Emma's mind, she unknowingly released a verbal growl to accompanyit, directed at David. Emma felt her instincts begin to rise again, her anger building quickly after her confrontation with Snow earlier.

"She had nothing to do with what happened last night. In fact, I know exactly what happened and who caused it, every detail, and Regina had nothing to do with it." Not realizing she had begun to tense her posture, Emma stalked straight over to David, entering his personal space with a growl and her teeth bared in a snarl. "What did you say to her last night? If you are acting like this now, here with me, so I can only imagine what you must have been like last night!"

As Emma moved closer, David instinctively backed away from her until his legs hit the chair behind him. Falling into the seat with a heavy thump, David stared wide-eyed at the anger in Emma's eyes. "N-nothing. I-I just questioned her about what she knew about the incident and told her that if she had anything to do with it, she would be put in a cell just like your mother and I did with Gold." Regaining the arrogant posture he had so often adopted when he had anything to do with Regina, David attempted to ignore the seething look Emma had leveled on him, as he said, "Besides, you weren't working last night. You were resting up from being "sick" and Belle was answering your phone for you. You can't know what happened."

Ignoring his attempt at changing the topic, Emma let out another low growl, as her wolf thought, _'He is as much of an idiot as his mate, and as The Queen claims him to be. How did he ever best her? She is so much more than him.'_

"First off, I have told you time and again that if you go after Regina or anyone, but especially her, without following proper procedure, I would fire your incompetent ass. This is your last warning. You will be making a written apology to her for your behavior, which you will deliver to her today, under my supervision. You will not go after her again or you will have to deal with me, not her. Do I make myself clear?" Emma asked, standing tall and glaring down at David. Emma knew she was being overly protective of Regina, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel like that was a bad thing, and her wolf agreed.

David could feel the anger rolling off the other blonde in powerful waves and her commanding stance showed her to be every bit the ruler that he hoped his child would become, although he was disheartened she was using that stance with him. Seeing the look on her face, he knew he would lose this battle and he conceded defeat with a brief nod. Opening his mouth to question her further, Emma cut him off again.

"And, yes, Belle was answering my phone, she has my permission to." Seeing him again open his mouth, she waved her hand to cut him off. "What I do in my private life is just that, my private life. Don't ask any more questions about it, it is none of your business. Father or not, I am not in the mood for this discussion right now. And the reason I know about what happened last night is because I was the cause. It was my magic and I will take care of any repairs later today. I'm sure we will need to reassure the town that it was an accident and that although it may happen again, it will be much further from the town and nothing else will be damaged. I will speak to Regina and we will set up a town meeting tonight to let everyone know."

Turning away without waiting for a response, Emma froze at the question from David's lips. "What caused it?"

After having just finished the confrontation with Snow, and still dealing with the emotional fallout from it, Emma was unsure if she really wanted to have this discussion right now. But she still knew that he needed an answer before he would accept her explanation, and she would need his help in dealing with the town later in the day. "Do you want the long version or the short version?" she asked bluntly, still facing her office.

"How about something in the middle? I need to know what we're are up against, but I don't need every signle detail." David knew from her facial expression that this would not be something he would like, so he wanted to get as much information as possible while he could.

Turning back around, and walking back towards David, Emma began explaining. "The other night when I was on night shift, Ruby was at the Rabbit Hole. She had a fight with Belle and was blowing off steam. Some guys started in on her and she got pissed. When I grabbed her, she lashed out and bit at me. I thought she only got my jacket, but she got my arm, too." Rolling up her sleeve, Emma showed a stunned David the faint mark on her arm. "I started reacting right away so I called Granny, since she knows about werewolves and bites. Ruby was so upset, she didn't mean for it to happen. We think the reason I reacted so quickly is because of my magic. I called you in last night because I wasn't feeling well and because I didn't know what would happen. I went to see Ruby, some stuff happened, and it turns out there is another prophesy that I am part of, this one about a magic user that is a royal, who becomes a werewolf. There is a mark that is supposed to show up on the person and I have it. And no you can't see it, its on my ribs and the side of my breast." Watching David, Emma saw no outward reaction to her story, aside from a nod to acknowledge her preemptive denial of seeing the mark, and wondered if he could even hear her through his shock right now. "Anyway, I ended up running with Ruby last night, becaus eof the moon and all, and some other stuff happened that I don't want to get into right now. But, yeah, Ruby and I are mates now. The wave was from when we formed our bond." Pulling down the collar of her shirt, Emma revealed the healed but very visible bite mark on her neck.

"I don't know how much you know about werewolves, not that I know too much myself, but mating is a permanent bond, kind of like marriage, but no divorce. My best guess is that the wave last night was the werewolf version of True Love's Kiss." Heaving a sigh, Emma flopped down into the nearest chair, too tired from the recent events to stand while she waited for David's reaction.

After several long, tense moments ,David spoke in a very slow, deliberate manner, almost as if he was talking to a frightened animal. "But I thought Belle was Ruby's True Love?"

"She is. The prophesy is actually pretty in depth from what I understand. Aside from being a magic user-royal-turned-wolf, it also says that I will have more than one mate." Waiting for David to react how Snow did earlier had Emma beyond tense as she added in a rush, "I also mated with Belle, but it won't be a full bond, like Ruby and I made last night, until she shifts for the first time. So there will probably be another wave from that, and when she conpletes her bond with Ruby too. But we know what to expect now, and will make sure we are as far from town as possible, so this doesn't happen again."

Although her relationship with Snow was always nice, she was constantly pushing Emma towards random men around town and trying to set her up on dates. Snow had also taken to "encouraging" her to wear dresses on an almost constant basis, insisting that Emma never knew when she would meet her very own prince. Snow had never picked up on the fact that she had never dated a man in town, but she had gone out with a few different women. The only semi-serious relationship Emma had been in since coming to Storybrook had been with Kara, and that had ended after only a few months.

David, however, had never pushed her in any direction and aside from an almost irrational, near constant suspicion towards Regina, he had simply been there asking to get to know her. They had grown close, and although she did not think she would ever be able to look to him as a father, Emma did consider him to be family. She hoped that like many of the things they had bonded over, he would have a different view from her mothers' ever royal attitude.

"Okay. So, you are becoming a werewolf, you are part of another prophesy, you're mated to Ruby and Belle, you all share werewolf True Love, or will when Belle shifts, and the wave was because of you and Ruby, and there will probably be 2 more waves, but it will be better planned. Did I miss anything?" David asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees.

Chuckling at how similar his explanation was to the one she had given Snow earlier, Emma shook her head before eyeing David cautiously while she waited for his reaction. Emma nodded a tentative yes, continuing to watch him warily.

"Well… that's… wow." Shaking his head, David was truly stunned at all of the information Emma had just dropped in his lap. "And you are happy about all of this?"

Silently nodding again, Emma continued to wait for David's final reaction.

"So long as you are all happy, I am happy for you. Not too thrilled about the accidental bite but I know Ruby would never turn someone purposely. She knows how heavy of a burden that can be." Smiling slightly, David sat back again, watching as Emma let out a breath he doubted she knew she had been holding.

He had grown up a shepherd and his mother had been adamant that love was love. He had experimented in his younger years with a boy from the neighboring farm and he had thought he was in love then, but the other boy had decided that it was just curiosity. David had been crushed, and avoided relationships after that until he had been called upon to take his brothers place and then found Snow.

"I am going to get started on the apology for Regina," he stated, turning to his desk and picking up a pen. David chuckled as he added, "At least it was Ruby and Belle, not Regina. I don't think I could handle that."

* * *

Belle was eager to see if she can find more information on the White Wolf prophesy for Emma as she made her way towards the library. As well as the blonde is taking everything right now, she knew Emma would want as much information as Belle can find, as fast as she can get it.

Rounding the final corner, Belle stopped dead at the sight of Robin Hood leaning against the frame of the library door. She had never particularly like the man; he was too arrogant and misogynistic for her tastes, not to mention he couldn't take no for an answer. He would have been one of the men that had told her that she should stay home where it was safe instead of going on adventures, or hit on her continually because of her looks.

When the news about Ruby and Belle had hit the town, Robin had tried to talk her out of being with Ruby, stating that no woman could truly replace a man for her and that it was unnatural. He had been very insistent that he would be more than capable of showing her that. Given that Robin had been a noble before he became a thief, his reaction was unfortunately not entirely unexpected, although very unwanted. When he had refused to leave the library after being turned down, both politely, and downright bluntly, and began causing a large scene, Emma had been called to escort him from the building. He had not attempted to seek Belle out again until now.

Robin cast an appraising look towards Belle, before he moved to stand in front of her with a smarmy leer. His greeting dripped scorn, "Good morning, _Belle_. I was hoping I could have a few moments to speak with you about something rather important."

"And what would that be Robin? I am a little behind schedule to open the library today, as it should have been opened by one o'clock." Belle stated, maintaining distance between the thief and herself.

"I thought you should know that I ran into Ruby last night, while she was transformed and running about. Seems she has a new mate now, one Emma Swan." Still wearing a condescending grin, Robin had clearly been looking forward to delivering what he believed to be unknown, and painful information to her. "It's not surprising really, given her nature. Too bad about the princess though, such a shame for such a beautiful woman to go to such waste. But enough of that, I came here to ask if you would like to reconsider my proposition from before? Perhaps I can show you the proper way for a woman to behave?"

"I am well aware that Ruby and Emma were running last night and that they are mated. I am also well aware that you tried to kill Ruby last night," Belle snapped coldly, standing tall and sending him a steely glare. She knew what Robin was wanting and she would not listen to his nonsense again. "Should I call Emma down here again to explain the situation to you? Or perhaps Ruby, since she has warned you before to leave me alone? Or perhaps I should call Regina, since you are supposedly her soul mate now?"

The dark look that flashed through Robin's eyes was one Belle was intimately familiar with after living with Gold. It was anger, pure anger. Ignoring his scowl, Belle continued to address Robin in a condescending tone, as she said, "I think you should mind your own relationship and stay out of ours. We are happy, we have not hidden anything from one another, and we don't need some random bigoted noble trying to break us up! Now leave before I call for the Sheriff to remove you."

"You... you are all together?! How can the people of this town abide such depravity? It is unnatural, and immoral. You are all disgusting. You don't deserve to be here with the rest of us." Turning after his rant, Robin stormed off towards City Hall and Belle breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that people would not necessarily take the news of their relationship well, but she had not expected such blatant hostility so soon. Or such shameless proposals.

Unlocking the library, Belle had to wonder what Regina saw in Robin and if she was truly happy with him. He was arrogant, misogynistic and clearly not as loyal as he presented himself to be. Shaking off the shudder that ran down her spine at the thought of his earlier proposition, Belle knew she would have to speak with Regina about him. It likely wouldn't be the most pleasant of conversations, but it would need to be done.

Although she and Regina had moved past their shared history, there was still some remaining hurt and mistrust between them. She had been stuck in a cell in her castle before the curse broke. Although she was treated well, and taken proper care of, she was still a prisoner, although she had come to see that had really been a blessing, as she was safe from Gold. And when the curse had been cast, she had been spared her memories, while still remaining a prisoner. It had been both a blessing and a curse, but again, she had been kept safe from Gold and his twisted version of love.

When she had been shot and fell across the town line, Regina had given her new memories, allowing her a freedom she had never known in her life before. And although she had been freed from Gold by her new memories, he had still managed to find a way to control her, to bring her back to him. But Ruby and Emma, and Regina too in truth, had saved her again by breaking all of the spells and curses, allowing her true freedom for the first time in her life. Mate or not, she owed Regina a warning, and whatever protection she could offer from a man who may very well be no better than Gold.

Unfortunately, she also knew that Robin would not stop as easily this time, and would seek to keep her away from Regina. Knowing that her mates would not stand for him to harass her, she was fairly certain that there would be some type of altercation. Ruby had control of her emotions but Emma had always been impulsive. And with her new instincts, Belle had a feeling that Emma would end up in the middle of whatever fight he was bringing their way. She only hoped that Regina saw Robin for whom and what he really was before she had her heart broken again.

Turning the sign over, Belle moved behind the front desk of the library to begin her work for the day with a sad smile on her lips as she thought, 'Ah _my mate, what will I do with you? Forever the White Knight, I am sure.'_

* * *

Hearing the bell over the door chime, Ruby was surprised to see the mayor walk in looking very tired and upset. Her instincts flared and she immediately left the cleaning she was doing to take care of her.

"Hello Madame Mayor. How are you doing today?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Looking up with tired eyes, Regina forced a small smile onto her face for the wolf. "Tired, dear. I am very much in need of a coffee if I am to last the afternoon," Regina replied, sitting heavily at a stool at the counter. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before as well as the onslaught of calls she had received regarding the magic wave the night before.

"Up because of the wave? It's been the talk of the town." Ruby smiled cheerfully as she prepared Regina's coffee just the way the mayor always liked it. Setting the cup down in front of the tired woman, Ruby leaned over the counter to continue to their conversation.

"Everyone wants to know what caused it, but I have no clue. And because no one knows, they are blaming the Evil Queen." Heaving a sigh, Regina took a long sip of her coffee. It was exactly the way she wanted it, which mildly surprised the mayor as she usually asked for it black and finished preparing it at her office. "Thank you. This is perfect."

Almost preening from the praside, Ruby considered the situation Regina was facing. "So, if you were able to find out what it was, would that make you feel better or at least take some of the pressure off?" Ruby asked. She knew that Emma was planning to talk to Regina about the wave and to volunteer to help with the repairs that would need to be done; so letting her know as soon as possible before Snow began running her mouth all over town, was probably a wise idea.

"Yes, but no one has any idea what it was so that is unlikely to happen," Regina sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. The phone calls would not be stopping anytime soon, either the concerns or the accusations.

"Well, then you are in luck. First, I want to apologize because it was completely an accident. Second, I know exactly what caused it. Although, I am not exactly sure what it was, but we have a fairly good guess," Ruby explained, rambling. She was suddenly feeling nervous about upsetting the older brunette.

"What do you mean it was an accident?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes. She knew that she was likely not going to like the explanation she was about to receive.

"Well, the long and the short of it is: I accidentally bit Emma and she is turning into a werewolf, which I'm sure you have already guessed, since we saw you last night. Emma is my mate and last night we ended up completing our mate bond after we saw you. The wave that everyone is freaking out over, as far as we can guess, was the werewolf equivalent to True Love's Kiss." Ruby blushed, looking at the counter and unable to meet Regina's gaze. "We didn't know it would happen, and didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

Hearing the shy tone to the wolf's confession, Regina was caught between several emotions all at once. Relief at knowing what had caused the wave, anger and pain at hearing that Emma and Ruby had completed their bond, and confusion at the explanation of the power behind the wave. "I thought Belle was your True Love?"

"Have you ever heard the Prophesy of the White Wolf by any chance?"


	13. Chapter 13

Having retrieved her clothing and helmet from the loft without issue, Emma headed back to Granny's to drop everything off before going to the house to check for damages. She was worried she may have given herself more work to do than previously thought.

Her conversation with David weighed heavily on her mind because she had not responded after his comment about Regina. Her instincts had thundered through her mind, the wolf demanding that she put David in his place for speaking out of turn. Unwilling to fully examine why she was so defensive of the sultry brunette, Emma had simply taken her keys and left.

Now she was alone with her thoughts and was unsure as to what everything meant.

The past two days had been a whirlwind of information, new instincts, and emotions. She had essentially married two of her best friends, been disowned by Snow, given a conditional blessing from David, and been kicked out of the only home she had known in Storybrook.

Granted, she had already been planning to leave the apartment, but it hurt to be turned out that way. She would not try to force Snow to change her mind, and knew that it would be best if they had some space to both calm down for a while, but it still hurt.

All she really wanted was to go back to bed and curl up with Ruby and Belle; but she also knew that they both had work to do right now and needed some time to themselves to sort out their own part of this new relationship. Having already been together for a year, it was a very big adjustment to suddenly have another party share your lives and beds.

Emma knew that they loved her but her deeply seeded insecurities were still niggling at the back of her mind, telling her that this new happiness that was being offered was too good to be true. Not to mention the fact that there would eventually be yet another person to share with as well; which could bring up another set of issues all on its own. Especially if Belle was right about Regina.

Not paying attention to where her feet were taking her, Emma found herself at the pier looking out at the rolling waves. The rhythm had always soothed her and today was no exception. Taking a seat, she allowed her mind to wander over everything that had occurred.

_She was not angry at Ruby for biting her because she knew it was an accident. And to be honest, she was really enjoying the new strength that was flowing through her, as well as the control that she now had over her magic. It had always taken a great deal of concentration for Emma to call her magic forth but since she'd been bitten, it had been almost effortless._

_She had also always had a crush on both Belle and Ruby, but she'd been too afraid of being rejected to ever approach either in a romantic capacity when they had been single. She had just settled for being the best friend she could be when they had gotten together. Being there for both women in any way possible felt like the best she could do in the situation._

_Ruby was a surprisingly gentle soul, under the flirtatious front she put up. She truly cared about people, especially those she was close to. She would do almost anything for her friends, regardless of the personal cost. Hence why she had defended Snow from her own mother, and then left the pack behind to stay with her. And now Snow was casting that loyalty aside with snide comments and contemptuous words._

_Belle was the polar opposite to Ruby, while still being a genuinely good person. She was quiet and reserved around the general public, but her passion and sarcastic wit was hard pressed to match. Her gentle disposition was very deceptive and Ruby had often warned Emma that she was a very different person behind closed doors. Having finally seen for herself how polar Belle's personality could be, Emma was all the more captivated by the seemingly shy librarian._

_Emma had always feared Snow's reaction to her orientation as there had been hints of her disapproval throughout their relationship, both before and after the curse had broken. Snow had made small comments here and there that had led Emma to not bring up the topic._

_When Emma had been dating Kara, they had always spent the night together at Kara's place, or occasionally at the inn. They only stayed at the loft one time, when Snow and Charming were on a second Honeymoon for a week. But this wasn't a fling for Emma and she was not ashamed of her mates or who she was, and she would not hide it from anyone any longer._

_David had offered her support but Emma knew that he would never go against his wife, and she would not put him in that position. He had said he was okay with her making her own choices in her life, but his off-hand comment put her on edge. Would he still be accepting when Snow put pressure on him? or when she found her 3rd mate?_

_And what was she to tell Henry about the entire situation? Would he accept the new prophesy and her new relationships? Or would he react as Snow did and not want to have anything to do with her anymore? He was a teenager; and although he was more open-minded than he had been when the curse first broke, he still idolized Snow and David. Would he want to have a room in their new house? Or would he simply want to stay with Regina? Or worse, would he side completely with Snow and rush to the loft to stay in her now empty room?_

_The house was only half done as she had been doing the repairs manually herself. She had worked a number of different jobs in her life; and although chasing bail jumpers paid well, she had always enjoyed restorations work. It gave her a feeling of accomplishment to see something returned to its former glory and by her own hard work. But now Emma wanted to be with her mates and staying at the inn really wasn't an option if the drives of the past two days were anything to judge by. So magic would have to complete the work early, and she would need to find another project to work on._

_And when it came to magic, Emma was still unsure if she was up to the task alone. She had struggled until the previous evening to control her magic, often receiving mixed results from her efforts. Although she thought that she would be fine, she felt supervision would be a good precaution to take. Regina was the only magic user in town that she was confortable seeking out but given Belle and Ruby's theory about their other mate, she was unsure if she should still ask for Regina's help._

_Regina had told her about Robin, the Lion Tattoo, and Tinker Bell's spell when she was younger. If he was Regina's soul mate, her happy ending, Emma would not interfere in the slightest with it no matter how much she despised the man. He was everything one would expect from a medieval noble or prince. The only problem with that being that they now lived in the modern world and women did not need men to do everything for them anymore and they were worth infinitely more than just a warm body to fill his bed with. He did not view women as equals, and on the few times Robin had spoken with Emma, she had struggled to stop herself from smacking him or outright throttling the man in her disgust._

_Robin had cornered Belle at the library after the news about her and Ruby's relationship had broken to the town. He had made several 'suggestions' about how she could be fixed so she could be a proper lady again, offering both his and his merry band of men's services. It had left Belle in a quiet rage and Emma with a seething werewolf to calm. She had been able to keep Robin away from Belle and Ruby since then but after the previous evening, she was sure he would be making a reappearance._

_And her anger over this before anything had yet to happen, was troubling for Emma. If anything did happen, Emma was sure she would end up in a very physical confrontation with Robin and that did not sit well with her either. It would upset Regina too much if she attacked him and she couldn't trust that Regina would be able to stop her again with just a word. But she couldn't also let him disrespect her mates or any other woman for that matter._

As her thoughts continued to race through her mind, Emma slowly became aware of her surroundings again. Breathing a heavy sigh, Emma noticed a new scent was approaching her from behind. Apples and bergamot mixed with coffee and leather. Inhaling deeply, the scent soothed her raging thoughts before Emma heard the click-clack of over-priced high heels. Emma knew that Regina was the only one who would wear the hard-soled shoes to the pier.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked, not turning as the woman gently took a seat next to the blonde on the bench.

"You always come to the pier to watch the waves when you are overwhelmed. Henry did the same thing at his castle before it was torn down," Regina said, waving her hand dismissively. "I understand you are responsible for the magic wave from last night?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, daring Emma to deny the truth.

"Guessing from the cup you are holding, you have been to see Ruby this morning?" Emma replied, attempting to avoid the coming conversation for as long as possible.

"I have. And she told me some very interesting information regarding the Prophesy of the White Wolf," Regina stated, mild annoyance coloring her tone. "Would you know anything about that?"

"Perhaps a little, given that it is apparently about me. What did Ruby tell you?" Still unsure of how to proceed with regards to Regina, Emma tried to draw out the conversation for as long as possible.

"That you are going to be the Saviour of the werewolf race, refound a kingdom in the Enchanted Forrest, and that you have more than one mate. She said if I wanted to know more, I would have to speak to either Belle or Granny about it later." Taking a small sip of her coffee, Regina continued, "Congratulations by the way. I am happy you have found your True Loves."

Noting that Regina didn't seem to have the whole story, especially the part that concerned her possibly being their mate as well, Emma decided to steer the conversation towards the more pressing topics for the day. She could wait for things to settle before dropping that bomb on the unsuspecting brunette. "Thanks. And yeah, the wave was from Ruby and I last night. We didn't know anything like that could happen. Sorry for all the trouble and for anything that got damaged last night."

Seeing the slight blush on the blondes face, Regina couldn't resist teasing her just a bit about the situation. After all, teasing each other was always their favourite past time. "Nothing on my property was damaged, aside from the slight trauma I had to endure."

"You were hurt?!" Emma snapped to attention at the statement, instantly worried about the woman. She did not smell any injuries but her instincts had flown into a frenzy regardless.

Noting the yellow glow to Emma's eyes, Regina quickly realized that the blonde had taken her statement literally and was clearly very distraught at the idea that she had been hurt. _'Ever the White Knight. Ruby and Belle are lucky women,_' she thought wistfully. Clearing her throat to gain Emma's attention back, Regina quickly corrected the misinterpretation, "The clearing you were in is very close to my home. Only about 150 yards to be precise. The trauma was only to my own cognizance as I could hear everything. **Very. Clearly."**

At the deep crimson blush took over the blonde's face, Regina noted that Emma's eyes immediately faded back to their usual striking green. Having averted the potential problem, Regina continued to tease the blonde sheriff, not concerned with pressing her luck. "I will say that I am very impressed. Ruby sounded like a very happy lady last night and was still beaming this morning. And given the grumblings I heard while on my way to the diner, Belle was feeling very much the same way."

Hearing about her mates being satisfied had the opposite effect from the one Regina was expecting though. A predatory grin slid into place as a deep growl built in the back of Emma's throat. Locking her eyes with Regina's, Emma rasped out in a low timber, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her eyes were again glowing a vibrant yellow.

Shocked beyond words at Emma's behaviour, Regina chose to instead take a deep sip of her now cold drink before attempting a reply. "R-Ruby, ahem. Ruby said you had some things to speak to me about?"

Shaking her head to clear the haze of lust and instincts, Emma took a deep breath before slumping back into her seat on the bench. _'Where did that come from?'_ she thought before replying to Regina.

"Well, since I was bitten, I have had much better control of my magic. And with all the damaged property from the wave last night, I thought we should call a town meeting to reassure people about what it was and to let them know that I will repair the damage. I was hoping you would be open to supervising me and possibly helping me do the repairs, in case my magic goes wonky again?" Rushing through her request, Emma tried to ignore the urge to fidget.

"Well, that is very reasonable of you Sheriff. I think the meeting would help stop the town from accusing me of some random plot. And it would save the town a great deal of time and money if we use our magic to repair the damages. But what would I get out of helping supervise, hmm?"

"Well, what would you like?" Thinking over anything Regina could want, but didn't already have, or have the resources to get, Emma found the list very short.

"Well, I think a public apology from your father would be a great start." Grimacing at the memory of David accusations and threats from the previous evening, she continued, "He was rather direct in his line of 'questioning'."

Biting back a growl at having to hear again how David had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Regina was up to something, Emma offered a tight smile. "He should actually be done with the written apology he will be giving you tonight at the meeting. I think also making it a public show shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Written apology?" Regina could not hide the confusion in her voice at Emma's statement.

"When I got to the station, David launched into his version of things. We got into it a bit and he admitted a bit of what he said to you. I told him he would be making a personal apology to you, under my supervision, as well as giving you a written apology. He has been warned and the only reason he wasn't charged with misconduct today was that I don't think the town would react well to him being tossed in a jail cell during what they think is a crisis." Running her hands tiredly over her face, Emma could feel her frustration with her deputy mounting again. "I think I will be looking for a couple of new deputies at the meeting tonight. Maybe giving him some more downtime will help him cool his heels a bit."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina could not help but feel truly touched at the gesture Emma was making. Having David apologize is one thing, but having him do it in writing, without her having to ask, meant a lot to Regina. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, dear. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Feeling sheepish, Emma sat up straight before addressing the mayor again. "Well, a few months ago, I actually bought a house. I wanted somewhere that was away from Snow and David, but still close enough that Henry could come and visit whenever he wanted or stay at whichever house he wanted. I have been fixing it up by myself and was saving to have it finished by a contractor. But since Snow threw me out this morning for refusing to leave Ruby and Belle, I need to get it finished as soon as possible. Living at Granny's isn't a bad thing, but I don't want to overstay my welcome. Or cost her more business."

"Wait. Snow threw you out because you found your True Loves?" Incredulity dripped from every word.

"More that it was not one but two _women_ specifically. She wanted to take me to Blue to 'fix' me and break whatever spell or curse I was under, because I must be to be so 'confused'. She doesn't believe that Belle and Ruby have True Love, and thinks it's impossible for all of us to share it." Failing to hide the hurt in her words, Emma shifted to face the waves rolling in from the ocean once again. "Some of the way she was acting made me think she might have been a bit jealous, too. It was really weird, even for her."

"It's hypocritical, but unfortunately not surprising. Her father was very rigid in regards to sexuality, as most royals and nobles in the Enchanted Forest were." Thinking back to when Snow was still a child, Regina knew where a great deal of Snow's reaction had likely come from. "When she was 14, her father caught Snow kissing one of her hand maidens. He had the poor girl whipped in the yard and forced Snow to watch. After she was whipped, she was taken to the dungeons for several weeks and left to the guards' mercy. Snow was made to participate in 're-education' lessons for weeks with one of the priests from a local church. After the lessons, Snow would always be very quiet for several days, until the priest deemed her cured. The girl was brought before Snow and the King again and Snow was made to shame the girl for trying to corrupt her."

"Whoa. That's crazy. I guess I can kind of see why she reacted like that. That's terrible." Not surprised that something like that had taken place but still saddened by it, Emma knew she would have to be patient with Snow. A trauma like the one Regina described was not something you just forgot about.

"Still, she shouldn't have turned you out like that. I'm sorry she did that to you, dear." Gently squeezing Emma's arm, Regina was surprised that the smile Emma gave her in response was so full. "But what does the house have to do with it?"

"Ahem, well, you see, I was kind of hoping you would also supervise me finishing it up. I was hoping to move in this weekend." Flashing a hopeful grin, Emma tried to tamp down the excitement that bubbled in her chest at the thought of living with her mates in their own home. _'Home. Our home.'_

"And where exactly is this home of yours, hmm?"

"150 Mifflin Street?" Feeling sheepish at having not told the woman earlier, Emma began to watch her own hands as they twisted in her lap.

Letting out an amused laugh, Regina was startled by her own excitement at having the wolves living so close to her own home. "The last house on the block, right on the forest. Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, at least you are taking it well that we are going to be neighbors. So, is that a yes to helping me finish the house?"

"Yes, dear. I will help you finish your home." Smirking, Regina could see the blonde relax before tensing at her next statement. "But I do have one condition for my help."

"And what's that?" Unsure of the mischievous look the mayor had levelled her with, Emma was cautious of whatever condition the mayor had in mind.

"Since Henry will no doubt be over frequently and I know at least Ruby and Belle enjoy cooking, I get to design your kitchen."


	14. Chapter 14

Having found only a small bit of information on the White Wolf prophecy, Belle decided to spend the next day going through the books she had taken from Rumple's shop after he had disappeared. As it was almost the scheduled time for the library to close, and given that there had only been three people besides herself that had come in that day, Belle decided that closing a few minutes early would be unlikely to bother anyone.

Gathering her things and locking the library door behind her, Belle began thinking over the discussion she wanted to have with Ruby that night. It was a shock to consider how much things had changed in only two days.

_She and Ruby had been having the same fight for months, always around wolfs time. Ruby, although she never said anything, was still scared of hurting Belle. With what had happened with Peter, she would always fear losing control like that again with someone she loved, and so Ruby had continued to refuse to allow Belle to see her in wolf form. She had also refused to discuss Belle's desire to become a wolf, too._

_Ruby had only spoken to her once on the topic, saying that being a wolf was a curse and she would not turn Belle into a monster as well. From Ruby's perspective, she was protecting Belle. But to Belle, she was being denied a choice she felt was hers to make. Although the two were and are very different, she could not help but draw a parallel between Ruby and Rumple on this issue._

_When she had voiced that thought during their last fight, Belle had immediately felt guilty. She knew they were nothing alike, and that Ruby had real and justifiable concerns. Ruby had left the apartment they share without allowing Belle to apologize, and they had yet to have time alone to talk and make up after that fight._

_When Ruby had called in tears the previous day to tell her that she had accidentally bitten Emma, she had felt jealous and worried in a way she had never known before._

_Although it was another thing that had never been discussed between them, Belle knew that Ruby longed to run with others of her kind. She was an Alpha wolf without a pack and had been forced to be a lone wolf for almost all of her life. Aside from a singular run with her mother's pack, she was the only one of her kind in this land and their previous one. Wolves were very social creatures, and to be alone like that would have been torturous to even the strongest wolf._

_Belle could not help but worry about what that would mean for their relationship. She had been positive that she had True Love with Rumple, but that had been an illusion and several curses and spells. Having been with Ruby for a year, she now knew the very obvious difference between what Rumple had shown her and what she had with Ruby. But Ruby now had someone that could be something to her that she refused to allow Belle to ever be._

_She had gone to the diner at Ruby's insistence so that she could be part of the discussions that would be had regarding Emma's transformation, and so she could learn what her best friend would be going through. But upon seeing Emma waiting at the counter and offering her the same easy smile she always had, Belle knew that things would turn out alright in the end._

_When she had caught the blondes familiar scent, she had noted that it smelled better than usual to her. When Emma had given Belle her jacket, she had a desire to wrap herself in it, much the same way she did with Ruby's cloak. She had not noticed the intoxicated man who had sat next to her in Emma's seat. And when he had begun to lean over into her space, placing his hand on her leg, she had frozen. It had brought back too many recovered memories of Rumple with a similar glint in his eyes. She had taken the lessons on how to defend yourself from Emma and Mulan; and she knew how to escape situations like these, but in that moment, she had simply frozen. Emma had saved her and she had gotten herself a very large, strong drink as soon as she had been alone. Emma's jacket had been her only true comfort throughout the interaction._

_When they had all been informed of the prophesy and Emma had defended Belle's right to make the choice for herself, she was worried about how Ruby would react. Seeing the start of Ruby's mating to Emma and the way that the tension had left Ruby's body when Emma had pinned her, made Belle wonder if her girlfriend had just needed to know that she would still be loved if she gave into Belle's wishes. Perhaps Ruby had been scared that the town, her friends, and even Belle, herself, would reject her for changing her._

_The scene with Snow had raised a few questions for Belle, though. Namely: why had Snow reacted so strongly regarding Emma and Ruby being together? As she thought back over those moments, Belle realized that it had looked almost like jealousy. Not that she could blame Snow for being attracted to Ruby, she was a gorgeous woman. But also why did Snow become so upset that Ruby and Emma were together, but had ignored Belle's part in the relationship? Was she really jealous over her own daughter? Or did she not think Ruby was enough for her princess?_

_Lastly, Belle knew that she and Ruby very much needed to talk about the move. They had all been very close friends before they had formed the initial mating bonds. She knew that her bond with both Ruby and Emma was incomplete, if the wave from the previous night was anything to go by. She was looking forward to completing their bond, but there would need to be a bit more forethought for the safety and peace of mind of the town. How would they all work together in one home?_

When Emma had texted her earlier that the meeting was for 6pm and she would be back at the inn by 8pm, as promised, Belle began wondering if Ruby had taken the time to really think over everything that had happened. Belle knew that when everything hit Ruby, it would go one of two ways. She would either be beyond happy with everything or her anxieties and guilt would go through the roof. If only Belle could be sure which one it would be. It seemed that she still had quite a bit to learn about each of her mates; and that this time, she may just get what she wanted.

* * *

Despite the diner being packed full of people wanting to eat before the town meeting, Ruby was still preoccupied with the coming discussion with Belle that night. Emma had texted her and Belle earlier to let them know that they wouldn't be explaining what exactly had caused the wave, aside from Emma's magic.

They had all agreed that though they were not ashamed of their new relationship, they didn't feel that the town had any need to comment on their new relationship. Or the fact that Emma was becoming a werewolf, as was Belle. It was private, part of tehir lives they didn't need to share with everyone, just yet. And it was also likely to result in another mob, like after the curse had just broken, and no one wanted to see that happen again.

Thinking back over the past two days, Ruby began to realize just how much everything had changed for both her and those she cared about. It was everything she had always secretly wanted, but everything she had feared as well.

_Since the moment she had met the blonde, Ruby had been attracted to her. Before the curse had broken, she had never taken things further than flirting out of respect for their blooming friendship. When the curse had broken, and Emma had found her family, Ruby had missed the sheriff incredibly, and had spent as much time as possible trying to occupy herself at the diner._

_Ruby and Belle had been up and down in their interactions after everything Gold had done. And when they had finally gotten her away from the bastard, Ruby had been beyond happy. She had still felt deeply for Emma, but had pushed aside her attraction and focused on their friendship because Ruby had true love with Belle._

_When Belle and Emma had become close, Ruby had been ecstatic as she knew just how much friendship with Emma could mean to someone. The blonde gave everything she had for those she cared about, not holding back any part of her trust. It was what they had all needed after the way their lives had been._

_The fights with Belle about becoming a wolf and seeing her transform, had Ruby panicking. She thought that she was about to lose someone she loved for the second time in her life. If she refused, Belle could leave her; but, if she gave in, to either request, Belle could die. So, Ruby had run to the Rabbit Hole to drink and try to calm her panicked thoughts._

_When she had sobered enough to realize that she had bitten Emma, Ruby was crushed. She had just turned the only person she loved, aside from Belle, into a monster like her. But Emma hadn't hated her, and was actually embracing the wolf._

_Finding out that Emma, Belle, and Ruby were mates was shocking, if not thrilling. That they had yet another mate was almost unbelievable. Ruby had gone from being scared of her True love, to being faced with three people who would love her for the rest of their lives. It was both scary to experience, but soothing to the chaos that usually Ruby her heart._

_When Emma had simply stated that it was Belle's choice to become a wolf, Ruby had reacted automatically, angered at Belle being put in danger. When Emma had put her in her place and then marked her, everything had suddenly clicked for her. She felt her fears leave and a sense of calm settle over her that she had not felt in years. When she and Emma had marked Belle together, it felt like one more step towards a future that was waiting for her._

_Running with someone. It had been even more incredible then Ruby remembered. And she was sure it was only because she ran with one of her mates. They had been having such fun. And then Robin had tried to kill her. Ruby was positive that he had to have known that it was her. He had been after Belle since their relationship came to light. She could not trust him._

_Regina, however, she had no problem trusting, oddly enough. She hadn't thought about it at the time, but when Belle had pointed it out later that morning, Ruby had realized that if anything, she had been feeling protective of Regina being stuck with the asshole that night, more then she had been concerned about the former queen being any type of threat._

_The wave, or more specifically what had caused it, had been incredible. Never in her life had she felt anything like it. There were no words to describe the connection Ruby had felt when she had marked Emma. But she was very much looking forward to having Belle mark her when the time came. It was like she had been living without several of her senses and one had just returned. Everything was sharper, more in she knew that soon she would feel complete._

_And she was happy. As simply put as that was, it was the only way to begin to explain what she was feeling. Why she had fought against her own instincts to claim Belle fully was beyond her comprehension at this point. Ruby had been scared and let that blind her to what she had in front of her. Waking up in a tangle of limbs with the two other women had just felt right._

_Ruby had worried that when Belle and Emma became intimate she would be jealous. Again, she was surprised. Oh, there had been jealousy, but only that she had not been there to partake. Hearing Belle scream Emma's name had left Ruby struggling not to race back into that room and take both of her mates, _**repeatedly**_. She had never felt such arousal, the draw of her mates almost impossible to resist. But Ruby had resisted, even when Emma had stripped her with her magic, when she went to warn them of Snow's meltdown in the middle of the diner._

_Snow had hurt her with the way she acted about her relatiosnhips, and the things she had said, but she knew that there must be more to the story than she was aware of. There had been some minor flirting with Snow before Charming had come into the picture, but that was a lifetime ago, little more than a distant memory. Ruby would get over what had been said, but she still worried for Emma. That was her mother who said those hateful things, and they had only just started to connect. Ruby knew that she would have to be supportive and just be there for Emma as much as she could._

_The house had been another surprise, to say the least. That Emma wanted to share it with both of them had Ruby very excited. She was already planning how she wanted the entertainment room to look. It needed to be something they would all enjoy, as she hoped that they would all get to spend a great deal of time together there as a family._

_But how would Henry take their new relationship? Would they have separate rooms, or share the master bedroom? What would Emma design? Would Regina help? Would she eventually come to live with them as well, leaving her distant mansion behind? Would Emma ever admit how she felt about Regina?_

The last thought had Ruby smiling to herself as she cleared away another empty table. Emma was stubborn, and would never be selfish about those she cared about and she certainly cared about Regina. Even when they had been fighting like cats and dogs, the blonde was always right there to take care of the former queen. And that didn't even consider the arousal that was thick enough to choke even someone as blind as David when Emma and Regina argued. It was almost painful to watch over the last few years of the two of them dancing around their attraction to each other. At least Ruby knew she was looking forward to spending more time with Regina. Even if she wasn't their mate, which was pretty unlikely, she had shown herself to be a very caring person to those who treated her properly.

Looking up at the door as it chimed with another new person, Ruby was more than pleased to see that it was Belle. Checking the time, she knew that the diner would be empty in a few more minutes and then she and Belle would need to have a very important conversation.

Walking up and wrapping her arms around Belle's trim waist, Ruby nuzzled her jaw gently. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, she beamed at her mate, "Hello, gorgeous. How was your day at the library?"

Surprise flitted across Belle's face before she could school her features. Ruby looked almost blissful, and Belle had a great feeling about their talk tonight. And she was sure that when Emma joined them, things would only get better.

"Well, it started off with a lovely meeting with Robin," Belle said, rolling her eyes, she knew that Ruby would not be pleased at what he had tried to do. "So, I think it may be time for both of my mates to have a talk with him."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to leave your position because you were bitten." Regina was struggling with how to react to Emma. She had asked for a leave of absence from her position at the Sherriff's office for the next two months.

"People are going to be freaking out about me having a magical accident that caused so much damage; and with everything that is going to happen with becoming a wolf, I think it would be best. I have already had it out with my mother today, not to mention Robin last night. And there was also the guy with Belle yesterday, and that was before we had even started the mating bond." Emma was disappointed in herself for the difficulties she was having with controlling her emotions and she heaved out a long sigh and added, "After I fix the damage, I think it would be best for me to take a break and get things under control. New instincts and all."

"As loathe as I am to admit it, you do raise a few strong points. If this is truly what you want and believe to be the best decision in this situation, I will back you on this and we will leave Mulan in charge, as you requested. I worry about what might happen should we leave David in charge in your absence, so I agree she would be the better choice." Regina did not attempt to hide the curl of her lip at the thought of David running the Sherriff's station. It would be sure to result in many confrontations between them should it happen.

Rising from the bench wordlessly, Emma held out a hand to Regina, who thought nothing of taking it. As they began to stroll back up the pier, she moved her hand up to grasp the crook of Emma's arm. "We can announce it tonight at the meeting, along with your other suggestions. Do you really believe people will be placated with the classes you are suggesting?"

With a small shrug and a crooked smile, Emma answered with a laugh, "People don't feel safe because they don't have confidence in their ability to defend themselves. Kara is a great teacher, and she is good at knowing how to push people to reach their potential. I think the classes will help people feel more secure and give them something to focus on, other than the magical stuff around here that they can't change."

"Very true. But how is it that you know so much about Kara's talents? If I am not mistaken, she was one of the instructors of my Black Knights?" Regina could not help but notice the blush that had begun to creep up the blonde's cheeks.

"Well, um, you see, uh, we were training together for a bit, and, uh, sheskindofmyex…" Emma mumbled the last part of her explanation, and Regina was unable to understand the mishmash of words.

"Pardon, dear? I didn't quite catch that last bit. It sounded like you said she was your ex." As Emma heaved a sigh, Regina was unsure if she was going to like the answer to her question. Her grip unconsciously tightened on Emma's arm, which did not go unnoticed by the Sheriff.

"Since everyone wants the whole story today and we do have a few minutes to kill before the meeting, I'll share." Leading them over to the bench out front of City Hall, they both sat as Emma began to speak. "Shortly after the curse broke, I realized that pretty much everyone here fought completely differently than anything I had ever dealt with before. I was not bad with a sword, given the whole Maleficent thing, but I was out of my depth. After everyone came back the second time, I ran into a couple of fights that I came closer to losing than I was comfortable with. So, I asked some of the former soldiers that are here, and they told me that Kara was the best instructor they had encountered. The curse had her working at the gym over on Maple, so I went to check her out. After we talked for a bit, we ended up sparing a little and in the end, she agreed to train me in the fighting styles of the Enchanted Forest. After a couple of months, I was up to snuff and we started spending more time talking than training. We went out for drinks a couple times, and things just kind of went from there. We were together for about six months before things went south. From the get go I had told her I just wanted to keep things light, and to have some fun. She said she had no problem with that, so I didn't want to make a big deal about things with anyone. She started getting upset about how much time I was spending with Belle, Ruby, you, and Henry; and that I hadn't introduced her to my parents yet. She felt that I was ashamed of her and we started fighting all the time. The last time we fought, she ended up saying she loved me and I couldn't say it back. We ended it, but she was pretty hurt. We kept in touch though, and although it took a few more months, we ended up being friends again."

The litany of emotions that Regina felt through the brief explanation were playing out both in her eyes and across her face. Jealousy and anger were the two most prominent, although hurt was a very close second place. "I didn't know that you were together. When did all this happen?"

"We ended things about five months ago, and have been working on the friends thing for the last couple months." With a half shrug, Emma smiled. "I'm not upset about the end of the relationship. I know you are probably thinking you had some part in that, but you didn't do anything. I never saw it as something serious but she did, and that was our problem. I'm sorry if you are upset I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Thank you for telling me about it now. I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me before, but I can understand why you didn't feel like you could trust me with this." As Regina moved to stand, Emma caught her elbow in a gentle grip.

"Regina, stop. I trust you more than almost anyone. Honestly, the only people I trust as much as you are Belle and Ruby. I honestly just never thought it was a big enough deal to talk about, to anyone. To me, it wasn't serious. It was just friends with benefits; but because she and I never talked about how we would handle things if feelings developed, she ended up hurt and I lost a friend for a while. I don't want that to happen again, especially not with you, and especially over something like this. Please, stay and talk with me for a bit?" Emma's pleading green eyes were honest, so Regina sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad, truly. I'm just a little hurt that I never knew. I believed we were close enough to share something important like that. You were with someone for six months, not to mention training with one of my formed guards; and I never knew. I never even knew about you buying a house! And now you have two mates whom I am sure you will share everything with." Still refusing to look at Emma, Regina wrapped her arms around her waist. _' I'm such a fool. We were close, but not like that. Why would she tell me about something personal like that? At least she has Belle and Ruby now that she can confide in.'_

"Hey, look at me." Slowly and gently, Emma turned Regina's face to look her in the eyes. "You didn't know about the house because no one did. You are the third person to know, after only Belle and Ruby, and that's because I asked them to make a home with me. Yes, they are my mates and I love them, but don't sell yourself short on that list. You are just as important to me. Belle and Ruby don't even know much about Kara, although I should probably tell them as well. They will probably be just as upset with me as you are." Frowning at the realization that she had unintentionally kept something from her mates, Emma forced her thoughts back to the conversation at hand. "They only knew I was seeing someone but it wasn't serious, and that it ended after a fight. For me, that is all there is to the story. You are really the first person that I trusted her, when everyone got their memories back. When the first curse ended, you were the only person who didn't change. You were still the same woman trying to do the best for Henry. Even when we were fighting, I could trust you to always be you and to love our son. You mean more to me than just a friend. You are family. And I'm sorry I hurt you with this."

Unable to form words at the heartfelt admission, Regina simply stared into Emma's eyes, looking for any deceit. Seeing her searching look, Emma chuckled and added, "I'm serious. I mean every word. Ok? You really do mean that much to me." Squeezing her hand gently, Emma pulled Regina into a gentle hug.

Softly smiling, Regina knew that Emma was telling the truth, and that she really did consider her part of her family. The thought both made her smile as well as caused tears to leak from her eyes. _'Family. We are family,'_ she thought, relaxing into the embrace that Emma held her in, breathing deeply of the scent she found there and calming even further.

Feeling Regina relax, Emma hugged her just a bit tighter before pulling back to wipe the tears from the former queen's face. "Now, how about we talk about something a little more fun; like say how I am going to have to buy the grocery store out of everything to stock this amazing kitchen I know you are designing for us?"

* * *

Closing the door to their room at the inn, Ruby pulled Belle into a tight hug. If Robin was interfering with Belle again, she would not hesitate to get involved. As much as she knew that Belle could take care of herself, she still felt the need to defend her mate. But she also knew that Emma would likely have some difficult controlling her instincts, so she would have to be tactful in how she approached the situation. Not to mention Regina was still unaware of Robins antics.

Sighing and relaxing into the embrace, Belle nudged Ruby towards the bed that was quickly becoming more home than their apartment. _'Maybe Granny would let us take the bed when we move into the new house this weekend?'_ she wondered absently.

Pacing the room, Ruby was torn on which topic to address first. Knowing that the most important thing in her life was her mates, Ruby knew she would have to let Belle know why she had done what she did, and what she had realized since she had bitten Emma. Robin could wait.

Taking a seat, Belle watched for a few moments as Ruby paced the room in front of her. As Ruby sank down to her knees in front of Belle and wrapped her arms around Belle's legs, Ruby locked watery eyes with her.

"Before we get into anything to do with the outside world, there is something I need to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think about how becoming a wolf and being with me completely, was your choice. I'm sorry I let my own fears and feelings on being a wolf cloud everything. It always has been and always will be your choice what happens in your life, and I had no right to take that choice away from you for so long. Baby, I'm so sorry." Half sobbing into Belle's lap, Ruby continued to repeat how sorry she was.

"Honey, shhh. It's ok. Shhh." Wrapping her arms around Ruby's shoulders, she gently rubbed circles on her back. "I know you were just trying to protect me. I know you never meant to hurt me. It's ok."

As Ruby calmed, Belle couldn't help but smile. "And besides, I am on my way to becoming a wolf now, aren't I? It may have taken longer then I would have liked, but we are both where we should be now, and that's the important thing."

"Yeah. It just took Emma putting me in my place you, for me to get over my own issues, and see what I was doing to you, and to us." Giving a short laugh, Ruby sniffled again, before drying her tears. "Speaking of Emma, how are you feeling about all of this? I know it's a lot to take in. There are so many things that are going to change for us now."

"Honestly, I am a little nervous; but overall, it feels just so right. I'm excited to spend some time with Regina and see if she is our other mate, and finally being with Emma is amazing." Looking down, Belle failed to hide the blush staining her cheeks. "I may have had a bit of a crush on her for a while, so things have kind of worked out rather well there."

Laughing deep in her chest, Ruby couldn't help but grin at the soft admission from her mate. "You aren't the only one in that boat, babe. I may or may not have had a crush on her myself, since before the curse broke."

"So, you aren't upset? That I was attracted to someone else?" The hint of fear in Belle's blue eyes brought Ruby's laughter up short.

"So long as you aren't upset at me for the same thing. Babe, I would never be upset with you because of how you feel. I love you. And that means I want you to be happy. Loving Emma was something that we both found very easy to do. Its just that now we know why that is. She is our mate. It was literally meant to be that we all feel the same way for each other." Wiping the tears from Belle's eyes, Ruby pulled her into another embrace before trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "Besides, she's our mate, and if we weren't attracted to her, I think there would be a problem."

Laughing at the grin on her love's face, Belle felt all of the fears she had about Ruby's reaction melt away. "So, you are happy about everything then? Even Regina?"

"I was so unbelievably happy when I found out you and I were True Loves; and now, it's just grown that much more. If Regina is really our mate as well, then I'm sure my happiness will only grow even more. I have cared about her since I met her. I don't think even in the heat of battle I could have truly harmed her. And since the first curse broke, and I have gotten a chance to see the real Regina, I have come to appreciate her more then I thought I ever would. Not to mention, I now have mates, a pack, and True Loves. We have a family, and even if she isn't our mate. I would still consider her part of it. This is everything I have ever wanted, and so much more." Smiling softly, Ruby hoped Belle understood what she was trying to say.

"I couldn't have said it better, honey." Placing a gentle kiss to Ruby's lips, Belle knew they needed to discuss Robin, but she wanted to wait for Emma to come home before doing so. "Since we should wait for our mate to return to us to discuss our newest annoyance, what do you think we should do with our time until then?"

Noting the hungry look in her mate's eyes, Ruby's eyes flashed gold in response. "Well, since we just finally had a chance to talk about our fight the other night, and I do believe we have just made up; maybe we should celebrate that?"

"Oh, I think we most definitely should."

* * *

**My apologies for the delay in this chapter. Real life has been hectic lately, and I haven't had time to get everything down. There will be another chapter up in a few days, as work is no longer keeping me away.**

**Hope you like it, and as always, a huge thanks you to my amazing beta Tigerhorse717 for all her hard work and support in this story!**

**Serah**


	16. Chapter 16

Rounding the corner, Robin quickly stepped back at the sight presented to him. Regina was wrapped in the arms of the princess, smiling and laughing. They both seemed to be unaware of their very public location, or their intimate embrace.

_'I will not stand for this! She is mine! She will not fall into this perversion or for that bitch's charms. She's MINE!'_ was the last thought Robin had before storming around the corner.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded of both women; although, it was directed more at Emma, given the glare he pinned on her. Emma was standing before Regina could register the anger coming from the former outlaw.

"Robin, what's wrong? What has you so upset?" Regina immediately stood, moving away from Emma towards him.

_'He had better change his behaviour, or we will put him in his place. He will not harm her.'_ Still standing in front of Regina protectively, Emma found she agreed with her wolf's reaction. Just as when he had gone to see Belle previously, Robin looked livid, his body language screaming danger, directed solely towards her and the woman behind her. Emma didn't know if Regina was her third mate, but the mayor was family and she would never stand for anyone, let alone family being hurt. And right then, Robin appeared to be a very big, direct threat. "We were just talking about some intense stuff and needed to hug it out. No big deal."

Ignoring Regina, Robin stepped around her and got right into Emma's personal space, jabbing his pointed finger roughly into the middle of her chest. "You will keep your perverted hands off of her. You will not attempt to seduce her to your immoral behaviours, and you will stay away from her. Do you understand me?!"

Ignoring the spittle that flew from his lips, and the impending bruise to her sternum, Emma could feel her instincts rise, demanding that she not back down from his challenge, and defend Regina from the pain he was clearly causing her. The look of hurt that had crossed her face when Robin had stepped around her was quickly covered by her Mayoral mask, but Emma could scent her hurt flowing from her in waves. Feeling her power pool in her chest, Emma let out a deep growl, not backing away from the challenge he issued and forcing Robin to remain focused on her.

Regina, from her position behind Robin, watched as Emma's eyes began to glow a vibrant yellow, and when she spoke the former queen could see that her canine teeth had slightly elongated. It should not have been possible for Emma to have her wolf so close to the surface, especially as wolf's time had passed and she had not had her first transition, yet. As the growl built, Regina truly feared that Robin may have crossed a line she could not pull Emma back from with as close as the two were standing. But the words that came from Emma's lips left the former queen nothing short of speechless.

"First off, you don't get to call me or my mates perverted or immoral. We have done nothing but love each other, and that is none of your business in any case. Secondly, Regina is my family, and I will not stay away from her for you, or anyone else. If she does not want me around, or should any affection, friendly or otherwise, make her uncomfortable, I fully expect her to tell me such, and I will respect only her wishes. And third, she is a smart, accomplished, beautiful woman who is more than capable of deciding who she does and does not spend her time with, and exactly how she spends that time, regardless of your input! Do you understand that?" Even as the words had left her mouth, Emma hoped she had not crossed the line with Regina in saying them. Unable to resist forcing what her wolf perceived as a weaker opponent, Emma took a step into Robin, forcing him to step back sharply.

Unfazed at the show of dominance, Robin continued his rant. "You may have dragged Belle into your depravity, but you will not have the chance to corrupt any other woman's sensibilities in this town, if I have any say in it. Especially not those of my soul mate!" Robin puffed up at this statement, not realizing that he had offended both women with his declaration.

"Corrupt my sensibilities?! Please tell me you don't seriously believe that, Robin." Stepping back into his line of vision, Regina positioned herself slightly behind but still beside Emma, and looked for any sign of regret at hit statement. Finding none, she was shocked at the anger she saw in its stead. "Emma has her mates, her true loves. The relationship we have beyond that is just as she has said: family. And I will not oust my family, not for you or anyone else, in any realm, ever. This is not the Enchanted Forest, and women have as much right and say as any man here. We do not need those that consider themselves royalty, or men for that matter to protect us from ourselves."

As Robin started to move towards Regina, hand extended to grasp her arm, Emma immediately felt protective of her and she snapped out, "Back off!"_ 'He wants to take her from us. To take all of our mates! We must protect them.'_ The words came out guttural and slightly slurred around the lengthened teeth in her mouth, as the thoughts from the wolf continued to bounce around her mind. Emma continued to growl loudly, holding her arms slightly away from her body, both as a show of power and to shield Regina from the irate man in front of them.

"Robin, you need to leave. We can speak later, but you are out of line. I am not some possession or some damsel you need to guide. I was Queen and ruled a kingdom on my own. I don't need anyone to guide me in my life, especially with how that turned out in the past. No one can sway me to do anything without my consent, any longer." Sneering the last words, Regina placed a hand gently on Emma's shoulder, worried that she may react to any sudden movement or touch, but needing to calm her down. Thankfully, Emma did not react outwardly, although the tension in her shoulder released under Regina's hand, as her wolf instincts calmed slightly.

"Yeah Robin, time for you to leave. Or do I have to walk you out again, like the last time you visited Belle at the library and refused to leave?" Smirking around her fangs that had yet to disappear, Emma saw the recognition in Robin's eyes of the situation. He had not spoken of his last encounter with Belle to Regina, and Emma had guessed that, calling his bluff. But he refused to back down to this princess and her disgusting advances towards what he considered his, so he pressed his luck as far as he could.

"Actually, I paid Belle another visit just this afternoon. She didn't appear to be in the best mood when I was there. Have you not been able to keep your supposed mates happy, Princess?" he asked, a mocking grin curved his lips.

Hearing that come from Robin's lips, Regina knew he had in fact crossed that very dangerous line, very clearly now. She waved her hand, sending him back to the forest in a puff of purple smoke before Emma could move, not wanting to deal with a deadly fight between her supposed soul mate and her family. She would deal with the arrogant man later, but now she needed to get Emma back under control.

As Robin disappeared, Emma felt her control snap. She felt the urges of the wolf take over, despite it not being the full moon, or the fact that the sun hadn't set, yet. Snarling, she lunged forward, swiping at the smoke even as it vanished from the air. Growling loudly in frustration before taking several deep breaths, the wolf surveyed the sensation or being in control for the first time. Turning to Regina, Emma and her wolf counterpart could sense the apprehension in the woman standing before them. Not understanding why its mate was uncomfortable around her.

As the blonde turned back to her, Regina could see that it was not Emma she was facing, but her wolf. Unsure of how the wolf would react to her, Regina waited with tense anxiety, her magic at the ready, should she need it. But once again, she was shocked by the blonde, and also oddly very aroused.

Slowly moving forward, eyes still a vibrant yellow, Emma stepped bodily into Regina before nuzzling her jaw gently with a soft grumble. "You are safe now. We won't let him hurt you. We would never let anyone hurt you."

Coming unfrozen from her shock, Regina felt her body begin to relax at the gruffly rumbling words the blonde had spoken, and the soothing scent of the blonde. _'Why would she react that fiercely to Robin being upset? She has her mates, so why would she become so defensive so quickly? And why does her wolf want to sooth me with such an intimate gesture?'_ Regina thought, feeling confused. Bringing her hands up to rest on Emma's shoulders, Regina pushed her back slightly to look into the wolf's eyes as she asked, "You wish to protect me as well? As Emma has always done? Why?"

Tilting her head, the wolf regarded the regal woman before her, thinking, _'Humans can be so obtuse.'_ "You are pack, and more. You are…" Stepping back, the wolf shook her head, allowing herself to fall back to her human state. "Ahem, you are family Regina; I already told you that, my silly queen." Smiling sheepishly, Emma shrugged before rubbing the back of her neck, realizing she had still made claim on Regina by calling her 'her silly queen'.

_'She doesn't need to know about that yet. Even if Robin is an ass, he might be her happy ending, and we can't take that from her.'_ The wolf simply growled sullenly back at Emma's thoughts. "And, uh, sorry for the nuzzling thing. Still trying to get my instincts under control, and apparently that's a comforting thing between wolves or something. You know, when one of their family members is upset. But at least she really likes you?"

Unsure of how to take the entire situation, Regina simply smiled back at the blonde, before gesturing towards the building, as she said, "Don't worry about it, dear. Shall we head in to set up for the meeting? It's almost time to get started." She would have to think over everything that had happened today, but she felt better having met Emma's wolf, and knowing she was accepted.

She was still concerned though about her own reactions to Emma's protective streak going in to overdrive where she was concerned. _'Didn't I just berate Robin for almost the exact same thing just last night?' _But briefly thinking on it, Robin had told her to stay back, before he had even found a threat, making her feel weak. Emma had only reacted when provoked, or when Robin had made to move towards her. Even in that case, she never tried to control Regina with her protection, only guarded her. Maybe Emma becoming a wolf, and being mated to Ruby and Belle wouldn't be such a bad thing. She had missed having those around her who she felt connected with, supported her, but did not try to control her. She really would have to think about all of it later.

"Sure. Let's get this thing out of the way so we can get back to the fun stuff. Like a shopping list and floor plans for our new home." Laughing, Emma moved aside for Regina to lead the way, playfully bowing at the waist. "After you, my queen." Realizing both her use of "our home" and "my queen" again, Emma began to blush deeply. _'You just had to go and make me see it didn't you wolfy?'_

As Regina passed, Emma's hand found the small of Regina's back. Neither mentioned it, and neither moved away from the contact either as they entered the building, both content with the contact.

* * *

Fingers tangled deeply into brown locks, as Ruby trailed open mouthed kisses down Belle's neck, following the curve of her collarbones. A breathy moan filled the air as Ruby licked and sucked at the mating mark she had made just the previous night, turning the skin a light red that would stay after their love making. _'Our mate._' Her wolf sighed in her mind. Moving lower, Ruby captured a hardened peak in her warm mouth, sucking gently before blowing cool air across it.

Tugging the long locks to guide Ruby's mouth to her other nipple, Belle groaned again, encouraging Ruby to continue her actions, before switching her back again to her other breast. She loved how much care Ruby paid to her reactions, fixating solely on her pleasure and forgetting her own, without Belle's prompting. Ruby truly did love her, and loved showing her.

Nipping, then soothing it with her tongue, Ruby followed the path that Belle directed her on, continuing to trace her fingertips over the curve of her love's hips. She had always loved pleasing Belle, and Belle had always relished having the control in the bedroom. Although it was a bit of a surprise the first time, Ruby had thoroughly adored Belle's commanding nature coming through, and they had found they both enjoyed the roles they found themselves in.

An errant though crossed each of their minds regarding how Emma would fit into that dynamic, but it was quickly forgotten by both women as they concentrated on the time alone with their mate. They needed to reconnect, and to assure the other that they still love one another, despite the recent changes in their relationship. Tugging again, Belle began to guide Ruby to move lower, more than ready for her love to satisfy her.

Following the unspoken direction, Ruby quickly shifted down Belle's body, bringing her face level with the apex of her love's thighs. Inhaling the thick scent as she gently nosed the trimmed auburn curls, Ruby's eyes briefly glowed yellow before she ran her tongue over the entirety of Belle's core. Groans from both women filled the air as Belle tugged Ruby's mouth back to exactly where she needed her most, concentrating Ruby's tongue on her very sensitive nub. Ruby eagerly followed the unspoken command sucking it roughly, before lapping gently to soothe the intensity.

"Gods, YES! Ruby that feels so good. Mmmm." Belle was never timid about being verbal in bed, something that turned Ruby almost painfully on. "Mmmm, lower Ruby, I want to feel your tongue inside me."

Drinking greedily at the arousal she followed to it source, Ruby traced her tongue down to Belle's entrance before thrusting in as deeply as she could. The flavour exploded over her tongue, pulling a sigh from the brunettes. Curling her tongue, Ruby began a slow withdraw before repeating the motions, extending her tongue as deeply into Belle's wet heat as she could. Nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves with her nose, Ruby continued to slowly tease her love.

"Just like that. So good." The half moaned response from Belle shot arousal straight to the apex of Ruby's thighs, causing them to quiver. "You like tasting me, don't you?"

At Ruby's whimpered reply, Belle tightened her hold on her hair, pulling her closer. "Good girl. Yes, I know how much you like it. Almost as much as I like letting you taste me. Now stop teasing, and make me come in that talented mouth of yours."

Not needing any further encouragement, Ruby began devouring Belle as if her life depended on pleasing the woman. Shifting her focus up to the bundle of nerves she had previously teased, Ruby began sucking and flicking roughly, earning a keening groan of pleasure from Belle. Shifting one hand up, Ruby immediately plunged two fingers into Belle's wet heat, stroking the textured patch of sensitive flesh inside her, driving her pleasure higher.

Belle's hips rocked unconsciously into Ruby's fingers, her breathing coming in shallow pants. "God, yes. That's it. That's it Ruby. Don't stop."

Speeding up her pace, Ruby whimpered her need to Belle, knowing that her love would understand the permission she sought. "Yes, my wolf, touch yourself. I want to hear you come as you please me. Make yourself come Ruby." Ruby had only once made the mistake of touching herself without Belle's permission. She had now been able to sit properly for days after the hours of teasing she had endured before being allowed to come, she was so tender.

Snaking her other hand between her own thighs, Ruby began to rub hard circles around her clit; mirroring the actions with her tongue on Belle, and never losing pace with her fingers plunging into her mate. Moaning at all of the sensations, Ruby drew closer to the edge of orgasm, and began to speed her motions.

"God, yes, yes, YES" Belle's chant became louder, her grip on Ruby's hair tightening, her hips rocking harder with each stroke of the talented tongue, fingers plunging roughly inside, until she cried out, "RUBY!" Hearing Belle scream her name as she came, Ruby pressed directly on both of their clits, triggering her own orgasm while she drew Belle's out. As Belle ground down on Rudy's tongue, Ruby slipped her fingers down to tease her own entrance, enjoying the wetness that her orgasm had produced.

When her breathing had slowed, Ruby crawled back up to hover over Belle, placing gentle kisses along Belle's jaw, cheeks, and nose. "I love you, my mate, my love, and I promise to always make sure you know exactly how much."

"I love you too Ruby Lucas, and I always will."

Curling up together on top of the blankets, both women relaxed into the forgiving embrace of their mate, while they waited for their other mate to join them. Hovering just on the edge of sleep, both women suddenly jerked awake as they felt a tug in their chests. It was a mix of fear and a great deal of anger.

Sharing a look, both jumped from the bed and began to dress as fast as they could, knowing that something was definitely not right and that Emma needed them, now.


	17. Chapter 17

"What caused the wave?"

"Who is attacking us now?"

"How are you going to stop the new threat?"

"I bet the Evil Queen is behind this!"

"Why haven't you arrested her yet?"

"Lock her up!"

The ongoing chorus of barely intelligible shouts continued for several minutes before Emma could even begin. She had simply stood up in front of the group and opened her mouth to speak, and the onslaught had begun. Finally reaching her breaking point when she had heard shouts that contained "Evil Queen", Emma raised her voice over the din and barked out a command. "SILENCE!"

Every jaw in the hall dropped at the power they felt at the command. For that was exactly what it was, and each person felt compelled to comply. Slowly the audience sat, waiting for Emma to begin the meeting properly. The two royals sitting behind the blonde remained frozen, watching Emma from when she had approached the podium, until her command had been shouted; and they saw that her entire demeanour had drastically changed. She had approached with her usual laid back swagger, confident but relaxed. Now she stood ramrod straight, shoulders back, every inch of her posture screaming Royalty. And the effect on each was vastly different.

David was beaming, beyond proud at the commanding and powerful presence that his daughter was displaying in front of the crowd that he considered his subjects. It was the second time that day that he had been struck by how she was beginning to show her heritage despite being raised in another realm. She was every inch the daughter he had envisioned taking over the throne to their kingdom.

Regina, however, was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, pressing her thighs tightly together. _'What the hell is going on?! Why am I reacting like this. It's just Emma controlling the crowd. Taking charge. Acting like she is in charge. Damn it. Why is this affecting me this much. It's not like we haven't spent more than enough time together for me to get over this. Why is this happening again now?'_ The arousal that Regina was trying desperately to ignore only continued to heighten as Emma began directing the meeting.

"First, Regina had nothing to do with the wave from last night. She has actually volunteered to over-see the repair efforts." Holding a hand up to halt the grumblings that began, Emma continued. "The wave last night was a magical accident. As you are well aware, I have not lived in the Enchanted Forest, and have only been learning to use my natural magic for a short time. I apologize for the damages and for the panic that it caused for many of you, as I was the cause of the wave, independant of any other magic user in town. Noow, at the back of the hall there is a sign-up sheet that I would like for everyone to use, whose property was damaged by the wave. Please list the damages that occurred and I will be by within the next few days to repair the damages. As I will be doing the repairs with magic, Regina will be supervising and assisting me to ensure that there are no further issues. Additionally, as we have seen how easily your homes can be affected, there is a second sign-up sheet that is open to everyone who would like magical wards placed on their homes to prevent magical damages in the future."

Pausing, Emma waited for the murmuring of the crowd to quiet down again before continuing. "Finally, as several people expressed to David last night, there are a large number of you who feel that you should have access to weapons to protect yourselves, your families, and your homes from danger, magical or otherwise. We are not discouraging you from protecting yourselves, but we will not be allowing weapons to be handled by those that have not had proper training. As many of you have some experience with the typical weapons of the Enchanted Forest, we have arranged for open training to anyone who is interested under my good friend Kara's supervision. Kara?" Emma motioned for the fiery redhead to stand.

Grinning, Kara stood, swaying her hips unashamedly, before taking a place directly in front of Emma. "Thank you. As Emma has stated, myself, as well as Mulan, will be offering training classes to anyone interested at the high school every Tuesday and Thursday from 6pm to 9pm, and an extended class on Saturdays from 10am to 4pm. We will be covering everything from hand to hand combat and self-defence, to sword fighting and archery, to emergency preparedness, and defence against magical attacks. We will work with groups based on skill level, and what your desires are to learn about. Everyone is welcome, and we hope to see you all there." Turning briefly to smile widely at Emma, Kara moved to take her seat again in the front row, throwing an obvious wink to the oblivious Sherriff.

Regina caught the gesture and was shocked at how angered she was by it. _'I know she is her ex, but Emma has made it quite clear that they are done as anything more than friends. She has her mates now. Kara should take the hint already and back-off what clearly isn't hers.'_

"We hope that by offering the classes, you will feel more confident about being able to take care of yourselves and your families, if something were to happen in the future." Pausing again, Emma could see several of the audience members were not pleased with the way the meeting was going, although the majority seemed to be happy about the opportunities to feel more secure. Scenting the air, Emma could smell that the general audience at large was calming at the plans being laid out for them. But there was another scent in the air, much stronger than the others, and was much closer; the heady scent of arousal that was mouth-watering. It called to Emma, drawing up her new wolf instinctsk, causing her body to instantly focus on the desire suddenly racing through her system.

Shutting her eyes, Emma focused on the smell of the audience and breathed deeply, hoping to distract herself from the alluring scent. It did not work, and the scent continued to dominate the others, making it hard to concentrate on anything else. She knew if she opened her eyes, they would be a vibrant yellow, and her transformation would be revealed before she was ready. _'What the hell?! Someone is finding this arousing? God they smell so good. Where is that coming from?'_ Emma became lost in the scent, turning her head towards the source. Opening her eyes, Emma was looking directly at Regina. _'MINE!'_ resounded through Emma's thoughts, both human and wolf. _"'Wait. Where did that come from?'_

Seeing the almost neon yellow eyes of the Sheriff, Regina knew she was being caught up in her instincts, but trying to fight it desperately. She could see how Emma's grip had tightened on the podium, and the way she seemed to struggle to remain where she was. Regina opened her mouth to speak but surprisingly, Emma turned back to the crowd, keeping her eyes closed for a moment. Clearing her throat, Emma continued in a slighly wavering voice.

"The final issue that we will be addressing tonight will be my leave of absence from the position of Sheriff for approximately the next two months. This is so that I can devote my time to learning better control over my magic, so that we can hopefully avoid any further accidents. I will be leaving Mulan as acting Sheriff and David will continue to act as Deputy. We will also be looking for volunteers to help out around the station and the sign-up sheet for those positions is at the back of the room as well." Finally feeling calmer, Emma opened her eyes to look over the crowd.

"Why isn't the Prince in charge while you are off playing with your magic?" Came a loud and slightly slurred voice from the back corner. It sounded like one of the dwarves, but Emma couldn't be sure which one.

"Yeah, and why should we trust the Evil Queen to put protection spells on our houses? What's to say she doesn't put something up that will turn us into gnomes?" Came another voice from the crowd.

Hearing the distrust from the crowd while her instincts were running high, Emma struggled to remain calm. David, who had been shocked and hurt at surprise announcement, began smiling broadly towards the voice that had asked for him to be in charge of the station while Emma was off, not noticing that his daughter was having trouble remaining calm. Regina, however, was quick to step up beside Emma and place a firm grip on her forearm, taking the lad for a moment.

"I will not be placing the wards on the homes, nor doing any of the repair spells. It will Sheriff Swan that will be performing all magic, but over several days. As she will be expending a great deal of her magic in doing the repairs and wards unassisted, she will not be able to do this in a single day. As this will be such a large project, Sheriff Swan has asked me to supervise her to ensure she does not overtax her abilities, as this could lead to another incident. Additionally, as I am sure that my word will not be sufficient for everyone, perhaps the Blue Fairy would be willing to verify that any and all wards placed on the homes are safe and only cast by light magic?" Smirking towards the back corner of the room, Regina knew that Blue would never publically refuse to check on the safety of the townspeople, but that she would be overworked for at least the next week checking every single ward placed. And Regina knew that Blue hated to be away from the other fairies, micromanaging their daily routines.

Not many people had been able to observe the Blue Fairy before the curse, but Regina, with the help of her mirrors, had watched how Blue had been directly involved with every wish granted. Regina may have been Queen, but she knew how to delegate. Blue had to be consulted on each wish, and often preferred to grant them herself, if possible. The fairy was truly a control freak, and having to be away from her point of control would drive her frustrations to an all time high.

"That will not be a problem in the least, your Majesty. I would be glad to verify the wards to anyone who asks." Blue replied with a tight-lipped smile, clearly not thrilled with the prospect of additional work.

"Wonderful. Now as for the questions regarding the Prince being left in charge during Emma's leave, I am sure ther is a very logical explaination. Emma?" Regina had maintained her grip on Emma's arm throughout her brief address to the crowd, relaxing only enough to gently rub her thumb n small circles. As she felt the tension leaving Emma at the gesture, she knew that she would have turn the floor back over to her.

Lost in the scent of Regina, Emma missed the entire interaction between Regina and the crowd. "Hmm?"

Seeing the blonde's distraction, Regina nodded to the crowd before stating quietly "Your reason for leaving Mulan in charge while you are gone?"

Shaking the fog from her mind, Emma seemed to refocus on the meeting she was supposed to be conducting. "Oh. Right. Yeah. So, I am leaving Mulan in charge instead of David for a few reasons. One, David has a baby at home and we all know how hard that can be. And two, Mulan is impartial to everyone in this town. She doesn't have history with many of the people here, and no matter the history she does have, she is always by the book. Regina is the Mayor and has to work closely with the Sheriff's department. We are all aware of the history between my family and her, and for the sake of the town while I am off, I think it would be best to keep everyone at a bit of a distance. " Grinning at the crowd, Emma attempted to play the situation off with a bit of humour, having resumed her usual mannerisms after her momentary distraction.

A few stray chuckles rang through the crowd, but were quickly silenced by the disapproving glare of the Prince in question, who crossed his arms over his chest, before beginning to pout. David had been so proud of Emma for the way she was handling the meeting, but he had had no idea about her taking a leave, or that Mulan was being made acting Sheriff in Emma's place, and he was hurt that she felt he couldn't be fair. His pride was winning out over his logic, and he was struggling not to contest the decision publically. He was the Prince, after all, and her father. That should count for something in his opinion.

"Are there any other concerns that anyone would like to address, before we wrap this up for tonight?" Emma watched the crowd carefully. She knew not everyone would be happy with her decisions, but it was for the best if the town were to keep running smoothly while she was off dealing with becoming a wolf.

"What were you doing that caused the wave?" Came a slightly accented female voice from the back. It sounded vaguely like when Snow had tried mimicing Belle's accent.

Emma had hoped to avoid this question, as it would not only call out the fact that she had found her mate, but also bring up that she had been bitten by the wolf. She knew how the townspeople had reacted to Ruby in the past with regards to her wolf, and did not want to give them anything else to worry about, especially since they had no reason to. Quickly, a surprising voice came from the back to redirect the crowd, from the same general area.

"I don't think that is something we need to be worrying about right now. We should focus on the repairs and protection of our homes, and with those interested in joining the classes being offered, doing so." Snow had captured the attention of everyone in the room when she spoke, many accepting her word before Emma's, as she was the Princess they had followed for years. "So please everyone, sign-up on the lists at the back here, and we can get started on putting everything right tomorrow."

The crowd immediately broke up at Snow's dismissal, many making their way to the tables at the back or over to speak with the Princess. _'Why am I not surprised they take her word over ours? I am just the person they call Savior after all.' _Emma grumbled in her mind.

Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, Emma turned to Regina, who had yet to let go of her arm, still rubbing small circles with her thumb. "Thanks for stepping in back there. I lost myself in the instincts again for a minute." Blushing at the thought of the scent that had been the cause of her distraction, Emma cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Not a problem, dear. You did very well up to that point and given how difficult I have heard it is to control those instincts, I am sure you are doing a wonderful job." Regina tried to ignore the blush that was attempting to rise to her own cheeks as she remembered the commanding presence Emma had during her initial presentation to the town. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am just going to speak with my secretary and have her cancel my meetings for the rest of the week, so we can get the repairs and wards completed."

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem. I'll just go talk to David, and make sure he has your apology ready. Oh, and thanks again for not making him do it publicly."

"You are welcome, dear." Watching Regina walk away, the sway of her hips transfixing her, Emma shook her head again, attempting to make herself focus. Her thoughts and instincts were running haywire through her mind and she could feel a headache starting at the base of her skull.

"Hey David. Sorry for springing this on you." Seeing the stony look he gave her, Emma knew that he was upset with her decision. "You understand, right?"

"Not really, no." Crossing his arms, David stood to his fullest height. "You should have left me in charge, or at least spoken to me beforehand. I helped run a kingdom, Emma. I can handle running the station for a few weeks."

"Look, I hadn't decided until just before the meeting that I would be taking time off. I need to get used to all the changes that I am going through right now, and it's not easy when every little thing is setting my instincts off. This is a lot to process, and things are going to change a lot for me really quickly, so I am going to need the time, and not need to worry something is going to happen because you and Regina can't work together. You are supposed to be giving her a written apology tonight because you were accusing her, again, of something she didn't do. I don't want to have to worry that you are going to accuse her of everything that happens while I am off; and I want you to still be working when I get back, not behind bars yourself. I did what I though was best for everyone."

Hearing that Emma had put the town before anything brought back David's sense of pride, and seeing that Emma was truly upset, David relaxed his stance before pulling an envelope from his back pocket. "You are right. Its about what's best for the town, and Mulan is unbiased with everyone. I did do the apology up, like you asked. And I'm sorry for over-reacting. I know you only had the best interests of everyone in mind when you made the decision."

"So we're good? No hard feelings."

"We are fine. I'll just go drop this off to Regina quickly before I meet up with your mother." David pulled Emma into a stiff hug before walking off towards the brunette.

As Emma waited at the front of the hall for people to finish signing up on the lists at the back of the room, she began to feel strange.

It was similar to how she had felt the other night after she'd been bitten, the burning spreading through her body, causing her to begin to sweat. The loud din of the meeting hall was hurting Emma's ears and her sense of smell was going into overdrive. Although her eyes had returned to their normal color and her fangs had vanished from earlier, her senses were still painfully alert throughout the meeting and had started to become increasingly painful since Regina had walked away. A sense of vertigo began to seep in, the room feeling like it was tilting slightly under her feel. Whimpering pitifully, Emma attempted to cover her ears and muffle the sounds, taking a seat off to the side of the room.

David and Regina, who had both been speaking quietly regarding the apology, immediately noticed the change in the blonde. David reacted first, quickly crossing to her. "Emma, are you ok?"

Whimpering again, Emma pressed harder at her ears when she heard David's voice so close. "Too loud." The scents of all the townspeople began to swirl around her, adding nausea to the pain and dizziness. David's cologne was too strong. The hum of the people talking. The scratching of pen on paper. "Too much."

The pain increased, causing Emma to begin panting, tears leaking from her eyes, her body tensing. It felt as if her head were trying to split itself open. Pulses of pain began to rip down her spine, making her twitch slightly in her seat. Her jaw felt as if it had been injected with liquid fire.

Regina finally made it to Emma and David, catching the pained words and the tears beginning to drip down Emma's face. Kneeling down, Regina immediately checked her temperature at her forehead with her wrist. Although Emma had begun to sweat, she was ice cold to the touch. "Emma, I need you to listen to me." Speaking softly, barely a murmur, Regina waited for Emma to look at her. "What are you feeling right now?"

As Regina's scent washed over her again, Emma felt herself relax slightly, almost beginning to feel drunk with the relief from the pain she felt. Inhaling deeply again, Emma leaned towards the source of the scent before opening her eyes. Wincing at the bright light, Emma looked into Regina's concerned eyes and tried to focus enough to see properly. "Everything is too much. Too...intense. I'm so hot, but I feel cold too. And it hurts, so much. My head, my jaw, my back." Whimpering again, Emma tightly closed her eyes and leaned forward until her head rested on Regina's shoulder. "It's all too much. 'Cept you. You smell nice. You make it not hurt. Mmm." Nuzzling into the crook of Regina's neck, Emma's voice had taken on an almost childlike quality, though the words were notably slurred towards the end.

"David, we need to get her to Ruby now. I don't know what's happening exactly, but it must be related to the transformation." Regina began to absently run her fingers through the hair at Emma's temple, attempting to sooth her pain.

"Why do we need to take her to Ruby? We don't know what's going on, and if she is in pain, we should take her to the hospital." David protested, not understanding how Ruby would be able to help.

"If I am correct, and it's related to the transformation, there is nothing that the hospital can do for her. Ruby is already a wolf, and so is Granny. They should be able to help her more than anyone right now."

"Fine. I will get the cruiser and drive her over there as soon as everyone clears out of here. Let me have her." Uncomfortable with the way Emma had curled into Regina, David tried to pull Emma back towards his own shoulder. Feeling her body being pulled away from her source of comfort, Emma let out a weak growl and pushed back towards the soft scent and gentle hand that was soothing her. Emma had almost curled her body onto Regina's lap, and was grumbling contentedly at the soothing fingers in her hair.

"David, she can't wait for these people to leave. Something could be seriously wrong, and she would suffer the entire time." Looking down at Emma's pale form, and back to Regina's almost panicked expression, David was torn. "She needs to get there now. I give you my word, I won't harm her. She's…family. I just want her to be alright."

_'What the hell don't I know?! I'm missing something here for Regina to say that, especially about Emma. But Emma clearly wants Regina to be the one to help her.'_ Seeing Emma shiver, David knew he had no choice. "Get her there now. If she gets any worse, or they don't know how to help, promise me you will take her to the hospital. I'm trusting you this time, so don't make me regret it."

"I promise I will take care of her." Regina nodded once, looking back down at the woman almost cradled in her arms before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke with Emma still safely curled in her arms.


End file.
